Kingdom and the legend of the fox
by bdd93
Summary: When the battle at the valley of the end ended (retrieval Arc) Naruto is transported in the kingdom universe at the warring states period where he met Shin, Ten and the king of Qin Sei, What impact Naruto will affect all across of China, will he be able to return home, Will he find love, glory, fame. This is the story of the legend of the Fox. ,no op.
1. Chapter 1 (begin of Arc 1)

Hi this my first story so be nice Naruto x not decide yet (by vote)

This is my first Fanc so be nice ok

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and or Kingdom

Bijuu : **"talking"** and _**"thinking"**_

Human : "talking" and _"thinking"_

 _ **Jutsu**_

text

* * *

When the battle at the valley of the end (retrieval Arc) Young Genin Naruto was transported in the kingdom universe at the warring states period where he met Shin, Ten and the king of Qin Sei, What impact Naruto will affect all across of China, will he be able to return home, Will he find love, glory, fame. This is the story of Fox. No yaoi, no op Naruto Paring you decide by vote.

* * *

 **Kingdom and the legend of fox Arc: Battle for the throne of Qin** (rewritten 25/11/2017)

* * *

Years have passed since the times of legends when the worlds of man and gods were still the same. In these times it was the desires of man that moved the world. It is the era of the 500-year war: The warring states period. Kingdom is the story of a young boy named Xin (Shin) who grew into a great general and all the trials and bloodshed that lead him there with the help of a strange boy who became his friend and becomes his brother and his name is Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Sky FALL.**

* * *

In the middle of a forest and mountains next to a small dwelling, a group of Qin soldiers resting on the ground the most exhausted and wounded after their previous battle against their enemies loyal to Sei Kyou who Is the half-brother their sovereign Sei Ei the true and only rule of the kingdom of Qin.

During they were rest. In front of them, at the top of a gigantic rock sitting on it, is the character Sei to be more precise Ei Sei King of Qin, but unfortunately, his throne and power to rule was taken by force by his half-brother Sei Kyou (in Japanese). the young ruler has black hair at shoulder lengths and brown eyes and he wears red royal clothes with yellow lines.

Sei was talking with Shou Bun Kun (A man about 40 years old who is wearing a brown Chinese armor. He has a mustache and long dark hair) who has a totally loyal to Sei about how to take the throne back.

When suddenly in the midst of the soldiers, a young boy goes through the soldiers with another person behind him.

The young boy is called is about 13 years old. He has black hair (a bit long). He wears a simple blue cloth (except one) because he is not a soldier, but a slave who left his owner to protect Sei all alone after seeing his best friend Hyou die of his wound by an assassin because He was a double for the king but he manages to give Shin the secret location of Sei before his death.

Behind Shin finds ten a girl disguised as a boy of about 10 years. She wears a kind of handmade owl mask without fur wings and twig.

"Hey Sei ... Is there anything I need to ask you?" Shin asked. A small silence appeared in the group until some of the soldiers got angry towards the young hero slave. They were about to beat shit at Shin because he was talking to the king in a familiar way and that he is just a commoner (limits a slave). But they are arrested by Sei that he orders them to let go because he explains that he tolerates his way because Shin saved him his life all by his own against assassins. "Grr see, let me throw," Shin cursed as he snuggles up against the soldiers. "Want to want Shin?" Ask Sei for a neutral tone.

"Well, I'm not as smart as Hyou (Shin's best friend and Sei's double), so I need you to tell me the details of our situations because if we go on and I kill for you and after you go your throne back, what are you going to give me in return for my service?" Demand Shin seriously with his arms crossed over his chest. "And since you are the king, will you grant my wish? Because I only wish to become a general for me and my friend Hyou. Then you will do it? "

After hearing Shin's request, the soldiers get upset again against him because of the stupidity at what Shin just said, but the young slave hero already knew that his request is stupid, but he does not care about it.

"I know it's stupid, but after Hyou death, I want to fulfill our dream for his honor of his sacrifice he made for you. So tell me, what am I Must do to become general? " Demand Shin, but Sei answers his question knowing that it could frustrate Shin. "The era in which only the nobles could become generals ended. The system in place now allows anyone to go to war and if they succeed, they will be promoted, if they continue the good work, they will become a general but the path does not exist for you. "Answer Sei.

"WHAT? WHY NOT?" Shouted shin, frustrated by this response. "Because you must be a Qin citizen and you're just a slave." Sei Explains to Shin, why he can not fulfill his dream because of his statue. "And we do not know you enough to trust you." Shou Bun Kun finishes Sei's explanation as he stood beside his sovereign.

"Shin does not feel bad even for nobles, becoming a general is difficult almost impossible. So, for a slave is like you, it's like becoming a god." Said Heki (Heki has long hair, a long hair and a mustache wearing a gray armor) trying to comfort the boy. "OK, I understand." Shin with a small smile. "Really ?" ShouBunKun asks if Shin understood it or not.

"Yeah, I got it, so instead you will give me a place to live in a good village, like this, I will not be a slave but a citizen." Shin answers to the young king with smiles on his lips.

Every soldier including Heki had a surprise by Shin changing demand causing ShouBunKun to get angry at Shin's stupidity. "Okay, I'll grant you at least this wish after We take over my throne back." Sei said while admitting the defeat. "But you have to work 10 times more than everyone else".

Shin exclaimed gratefully and tells with determination. "Deal but I will work 100 times Harder !"

Suddenly, a great light appears in the sky, blinding almost everyone. After the light faded, they all saw an orange spot falling from the sky at a very high speed that hit the roof of the royal summer holiday home behind Sei. When the light disappears each soldier gets into a defensive position to protect the young king. Except for Shin who decides to go inside the building with Ten behind him. When they entered and saw a small crater and what they saw, it was a surprise.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Naruto world at the Valley of the end before it all started ( **flash back** )

* * *

At the valley of the end at the bottom of the giant statue of Madara Uchiha and the first Hokage Hashirama Senju were two Shinobi of the village of the hidden leaf one of them is Naruto Uzumaki a young boy with blond hair. Naruto is wearing an orange tracksuit top with the shoulders and round blue size white swirl with a pendant on the side, an Uzumaki red swirl on the back, a wide white collar, trousers orange, with a hem to mid-calf leggings, a Shuriken holster attached above his right knee (because it is right-handed), blue sandals and a blue headband with the symbol of the leaf on a metal plate.

His mission is to bring back is running way friend Sasuke Uchiha Who is wearing a blue top and white bottom. He has spiky black hair with a blue tint, which lengthens as the story progresses, and onyx eye color. He has lighter skin Sasuke, having activated his Cursed Seal of Heaven level 2, laughs and arrogantly tells Naruto he has a feeling he will not lose.

Enraged, Naruto charges at Sasuke, and the two clash sending up a cloud of debris. When the dust settles, Naruto is shocked to see a giant wing coming out of Sasuke's back, which has deflected his attack. Sasuke extends the wing and sends Naruto shooting towards the opposite side of the river. A second wing tears through the back of Sasuke's shirt, and he groans in pain. He remembers Sakon's (shinobi from the sound and enemy of Konoha) warning not to use the fully released Cursed Seal for too long. Knowing that his body will erode if kept in this state, Sasuke tells himself he hasn't any time to waste. Naruto stands, his left hand completely immobile. He realizes the Nine-Tailed Fox form is taking a toll on his body, which Sasuke happily notices as well.

At this Moment Naruto began to form a purple resign at his hand and Sasuke also starting a Chidori but Instead of blue lightning if was black and white. After that, they both of them start to charge with their attack causing a massive explosion.

* * *

In Naruto mindscape.

* * *

In a dark sewer, Naruto was unconscious floating in the water until a huge roar is heard from a huge dark, golden cage. **"Hey GAKI! Wake up! We have A PROBLEM HERE!"** Cried a mysterious dark voice.

Naruto opened his eyes and stood in front of the cage. In front of him, there is a giant fox orange / dark red with 9 tails and eyes of demonic pupils red like blood. "What do you want?" You know I'm busy against teme (Sasuke) now. Naruto grumbles as he scratches his head.

 **"Well about that ... I think we're no longer in the valley of the end."** Summarized the Fox demon (Kyûbi)

"What do you mean by that, we're still in the land of fire, are we?" Ask Naruto who begins to worry about the Fox's response. **"No, I do not know but I know for sure that we are not in the land of Fire anymore either".**

A moment of silence appears between the two individuals until Naruto begins to panic as a little child.

"WHAT PLEASE DON'T TELL ME that WE ARE DEAD NOW!" Naruto panic with a funny animated face. As Naruto continues to shout and run around in front of the Kyûbi cage until the beast got piss and order the kid to shut up.

 **"Will you shut the fuck up you little moron and listen to me. We are not dead you stupid brat !"** with that Naruto stop the funny cry and node. **"I mean we are still alive but I don't know where we are right now!"**

"OK, stop screaming, I understand we're not dead but why do you think we are not at the land of land anymore? Furball " asks Naruto.

 **"Well, first of all, do not call me Fur Ball, brat, and I think We are no longer in the Land of Fire because I resent no human chakra, only spiritual energy."** explain the fox demon.

"Well, we have to be in the middle of nowhere, so it's normal and natural, what?" stated Naruto.

Kyûbi **"Never mind"**. "Hey, Do you know a way back home?" Asks the boy.

 **"No, I have no idea."** Answer of the fox, Naruto begins to panic again. "What do you mean? You do not know how to get back home!"

Kyuubi **"grrr calm you, brat and listen."** Naruto nod and the demon continued.

 **"Your fight with the Uchiha brat is the cause of it. I think by using my power against his curse mark has caused an anomaly which results for us to be here now."** Then the beast realizes something and said. **"And I think may know where we are now."** Explains Kyubi.

"Really?" Ask Naruto in hope.

 **"Yes. But you will not like it."** said the fox.

"Tell me." order Naruto.

 **"I think that we are located in another world."** respond the fox.

"What ..." says Naruto.

 **"To be more precise in other dimensions. That's what father told me. long ago."** continues it's explanation.

"Shit, but you know a way back home like a teleportation jutsu. right." asks Naruto.

 **"No, I do not know any of this type of technic even if I know it would too dangerous without knowing our location or and the destination is too. It could kill us. Plus why should I help you clean your mess."** said The fox.

Naruto is about to argue but stops when He got an epiphany "Well, in that case, I should use the reverse summoning and bring me to Mount Myôboku.

Kyûbi **"But do you know how to do it, brat ? and what energy will you use because I refuse to let you use mine ?"** From this Naruto begins to depress because he does not know where he is and he also does not know how to go home.

Seeing the depressed child, the demon takes the initiative to improve his situation with the boy even if he doesn't like it. **"That's okay. You've been in a worse situation and looking on the right side, you always have me."** Naruto looks at the fox and shouts (comic) "You're not helping the furball at all!"

Kyûbi **"Grrr, Well, listen, I have a deal to offer because if you die I die, Plus I think the toads will summon you back sooner than later"**

"Hey, you're right! All you need to do is to find a safe place and wait to be summoned and what is your deal you're talking about. " Said Naruto with joy

 **"Okay, now here is the deal, I will continue to use my chakra to heal your wounds and I will let you use several times a small part of my chakra without any consequences but if you use too much of my chakra without my permission, I will not hesitate to devour you. "** Propose and warned the Kyûbi.

"Really and that means I control all your chakra!" Naruto excites by the proposal with stars near his eyes.

Kyūbi yell in fury. **" Did you even listen! I will not allow you to use all energy you brat I hate your kind !"**

Naruto "OK OK calm down Furball, and what do you want in return?"

Kyūbi smile and said. **"In return, you will let me the possibility to listen and see the world through your eyes and ears have we got a deal."**

Naruto "... Deal but I still don't trust you.

 **Kyûbi "So do I. Now for the moment I am healing your wound on your chest because of the Chidori from your the traitor friend Uchiha have given through your chest and the damage his nasty so you will be in coma for a several hours and when you wake up don't use too much chakra for the moment I don't want to die yet got it gaki."**

Naruto "OK I think I can go with that (with his signature smile) and maybe we will be summoned back home sooner by the toad."

Kyuubi ...

* * *

 **End of flash back.**

* * *

With Shin and Ten inside the damage summer house

When Shin and Ten arrives inside the holiday home. They found in shock a small crater. "WHAT the hell is going on and what is that !" Yells Shin in shock with Ten standing next to him unable to said anything because both of them sees the shinobi lying unconscious at the center of the impact.

Ten blushed a little bit when she saw the whisker mark on his face. But when they put their mind together, Shin and Ten notice that the young unconscious blonde is covered in blood all over his clothing.

Shin takes the initiative that he must move the body outside the building damaging in the hope of saving the stranger. When they go outside with the unconscious boy on Shin's back and starts screaming for help "guys, we need help here !".

"We have a wounded and He is bleeding pretty bad !" Said ten with a panic tone.

Hearing this Shou Bun Kun orders two soldiers to help the children and the wounded boy and still unconscious. "You go and help them now! That is an order !" The two soldiers. "Yes, My Lord!" With that, the Two soldiers come at them and take the boy carefully.

15 minutes later next to the building.

While the soldiers were taking care of Naruto, the group gather around forming a circle to rest and to discuss except Shou Bun Kun who went to see the two soldiers If the boy is dead yet. When the aged commander arrives one of the soldiers who was checking the blonde hair boy and thought stun in what he sees. _"This is madness, this boy should be dead now."_

One of them said out loud "By all the gods!." Catching The commander attention who begins to speak "What is it, soldier?".

The soldiers respond "Sir, there something not normal about this kid."

"What do you mean by not normal, soldier." Ask Shou Bun Kun curious but worried.

"It the boy my lord. He should be dead from his injuries by now but it's the opposite. He still alive and his injuries are disappearing even the hole at his shoulder is healing quickly at an abnormal speed." Explain the soldiers to his superior.

As Shou Bun Kun is silent and calm from the outside when he hears the soldier, but in his head, he is panicking in disbelief. "What! This is impossible! This isn't normal I must inform our majesty about this matter." He then focuses on the soldiers and said to them.

"You keep an eye on him and if there anything new you must inform me at once." The Soldiers accepting the order "YES SIR !"

A few minute later next to the damaged home the commander arrives at the group He sees Sei, Heki. and Shin who just arrived at the meeting.

"So, how is our mysterious guest?" Is he dead now? I doubt he's still alive with his wounded he got "Sei asks ShouBunKun about Naruto.

But Shou Bun Kun replied, "No, my king, he is still alive and he is recovering from his abnormalities at an abnormal speed, but he is still unconscious and we still have not found any information about him on For example, where He comes from and how He appeared from out of nowhere.

But we did manage to find these in the rubble. "He puts and opened the little kit at the center of our group revealing inside the little bag were shuriken, kunai and small paper with symbols written on it.

"What! How is this possible? We all saw the hole he got on his chest. He should be dead by now." Protest Heki.

"Quiet Heki, We do not know if He's will survive but it's not important for the moments anyway I ordered them to keep an eye on him." Said Shou Bun Kou looking at Heki then at Sei to say it's okay. "I see fair enough, we can proceed to our situation now." Proposes Sei that he looks at Heki.

The young lieutenant nods and begins to explain the situation in which he and his men were before finding the king. "After our battle with the enemy (Qin Soldier) led by Ouki, we managed to escape but with a great loss in our ranks. But now we are completely exhausted and most of us are too injured or unable to Continue to fight. But worst, the number of traitors in the palace reinforce each day. However, my king, I think, we should wait until Prime Minister Lu's army returns from WEI (another country at war with Qin) before planning our next move. "

"WHAT IS SERIOUS HOW CAN WE WAIT HERE AND DO NOT DO!" Shin is ready to hit Heki who questions why Shin is angry about it "Is not that a good thing? And why are you angry?" "

"If we let this guy called Lu set the problem with his army, I can not prove myself and win my honor? "Yelled Shin causing the other to face palmed.

 _"He only thinks of himself and why He must be loud"._ Think ShouBunKun with a drop behind his head. When all of a sudden Ten arrive suddenly towards them and begins to speak. "Guys (Pant) ... The assassin (Shin and Sei who fought him before) is still alive for the moment (to die slowly of his Wounded) But most disturbing is that he said that this Lu man will not come to the capital until you or your brother are defeated.

When they heard the new Shin gets angry by hitting the ground with his fist "Dammit, that bastard, why he does that!"

"Because according to him if I and my half-brother died during the fight, he thinks he will be the next king because of his position as prime minister." Explain Sei. Who shocked everyone except Sei and Shou Bun Kun.

Shin began to speak. "So, you tell me now, we are surrounded by enemies now and this Lu bastard is not helping us for selfish reasons." Sei "Yes, but this is not the first time it happens."

Shin thinks _"Why Sei is so calm about this shit"._

"Oh, yes, by the ways you are?" ShouBunKun requires the identity of Ten.

"My name is Ten of the Mountain clan" Respond Ten while standing in front of them while holding a blowpipe in her hand "EH that blowpipe! Isn't that the assassin blowpipe ?" Bawl Shin while hitting her head in humorous ways. "So what. It's not a big deal he is dying." Ten in an Innocent manner. Heki thought while sweat drop _"This is too dark even for a kid."_

"Let me have a look." Ask Shin

"No, it's mine now you idiot." Ten refuse.

Shou Bun Kun. "That's it... !" Suddenly everybody starts to look at the Shou Bun Kun.

* * *

 **End of chapter1** **.**

 **ok peace**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto x not decide yet

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and or Kingdom

 **Bijuu and summon: talking and thinking**

Human: "talking and " _thinking"_

 _ **Jutsu**_

 **Flash back**

* * *

 **Kingdom and the legend of the fox**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The mountain and a shinobi** (rewritten 25/11/2017)

* * *

While the unconscious blond boy is taken care by the soldiers, the group was talking about how they would do to take back the throne for the king. As they are talking limits an argument, ShouBunkun had an epiphany. "That's it!"

"What is it, my lord?" Heki asked. ShouBunKun When starts to say his solution but in hesitate because of the risk that implies. "We should ask the people of the mountain for help".

"What's the matter with my lord?" Said Heki sitting next to him.

"I say we should ask the mountain tribe to help us regain your majestic throne if we can convince their leader." ShouBunkun exposing his plan to the group.

"You think they can help us with our problem?" Said Ten with concern because she knows that the tribe of this mountain can unpredictable with strangers.

"Well, what I heard, they are incredible and dangerous warriors, but nothing else, but it's better than nothing at all. " Sei explained to the group that he agrees with Shou bun's idea because he considers this may be the only solution available.

When the plan was over, Shin smiled sarcastically. "Well, it's settled. We'll find the mountain tribes even if we're killed!" "Are you sure of that my lord, I say I'm not against the plan, but they are wild and dangerous". Tell Heki anxiously.

"I think this plan is awesome!" Said a young voice coming from behind them. Suddenly, each person in the group turns their attention in direction of the new voice and sees Naruto smile.

They are all shocked to see Naruto standing with his hands behind his head and smiling with his blue eyes like the blue sky as if nothing happened. At that moment, everyone got up and drew his swords against Naruto. In Naruto fought against "shit, I should have shut my mouth".

* * *

 **Flashback before Naruto wake up**

* * *

Naruto minds-scape

The fox and Naruto were both playing poker and Kyūbi was losing against the young Shinobi. The fox and Naruto were playing poker and the Kyūbi could not believe him the most powerful demon was losing, against the young Shinobi, a child! Then he decides to stop the game to keep the little dignity that remains. **"Hey, kid, I think it's time to wake up".**

"Really ?! But I'm starting to win and to have fun here." Naruto complaints.

 **"Maybe next time."** Said Kyūbi sarcastically.  
"Whatever loser." Said Naruto moving away from the cage.

" **Hey, I heard that !"**

the Real world 

the blond-haired boy began to open his eyes and saw that he was in the middle of a forest in a camp he noticed the soldiers resting. Then he thought in his head. "Okay, what should I do?" While lying on the ground, he turned his head and saw people and soldiers gathering around creating a circle. "These people must be important. I would know where I am now." He said in his head.

So he decided to move discreetly without being caught by the guards who are too busy with themselves. When Naruto moves toward the group; He begins to listen to their conversation. at first, he was sad for the death of so many people. Then he began to respect to Shin by defending the young king and wanted to thank him for having brought him out of the crater while He was unconscious.

but he got upset with Prime Minister Lu and I wanted to use the **_1000 years of_ _jutsu_ _death_** against this dude. After that, he listened to the plan and thought it was great. But without thinking, he shouted.

* * *

 **Flash back end**

* * *

When the group saw Naruto standing behind some soldiers, He pulled out their sword and pointed them at Naruto who said, "Damn it, why did I shout like an idiot?"

Then one of the soldiers shouts "GET HIM!" When he hears the soldier gives the order Naruto begins to run comically inside the camp without being caught by the soldiers. "aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh what the helllllll!"

After ten minutes of pursuit race, everyone is exhausted even Naruto but not so much like the others because he got the demon chakra inside him.  
"Dammit, I'm still tired from all this and I'm can't all of my chakras."

While Naruto tried to find a plan to get out of this mess and then He thought about his secret technique that he could help him against these men. The young shinobi turned to his pursuer, crossed his fingers with a sadistic smile and said abruptly. **_"Sexy no Jutsu!"_**

By triggering his jutsu, an explosion of smoke appears in front of the soldiers who blinds them for a few the smoke disappears; They see the boy has been replaced by a naked young woman with pretty blonde hair shape with two ponytails as the rest of the smoke covered her private area. From that she/he/It began to say in a cutely way. "Please be... nice to me"

By this action, every man in the camp begins to bleed Their nose, some of them fainted because of the power of the jutsu.

Even Sei blushed with a small drop of blood coming out from his nose. When Naruto stop his jutsu He back turns to normal, as he sees the result he made and smiles in satisfaction with arrogance. "yep ... now that is done against these pervs, It's time to leave and ahhhh!"

Suddenly, Naruto felt a pain between his legs. He looks down and sees a person who was not affected by the Jutsu and that same person just gave him a violent kick in his balls.

The pain was so intense that Naruto falls to the ground and pass out from the pain between his legs.

"This stupid perv" says a red face Ten, too embarrassed for what just happen.

After 15 minutes, and realizes he is tied up against a tree.

When Naruto wakes up. He opens his eyes again. He sees Heki standing with his sword in hand that points and orders it to Naruto who is tied up to a tree. "Who are you?!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" Panic Naruto.

"Calm down, Heki, you do not helping here." Orders ShouBun Kun, by placing his hand on Heki's shoulder. Then the commander of the small soldier's group looks at Naruto and questions him. "Who are you and why are you here? to kill the king, little pervert?"

"First of all, I am not a pervert old man and the name is Naruto Uzumaki Shinobi from the hidden village of Konoha. Second, why should I attack people who just saved my life? Said Naruto logically.

ShouBun kun: ".. ..."

Sei decided to question Naruto, hoping to find more information. "So you do not come from these mountains?".

When Naruto heard the king, he turned his head to look at him and said. "No, why? You hope to find a guide?"

"My lord, what are we gonna do with him?" Heki asks his superior for his order.

"I think we should let him tie it and give it to the wolves." Suggests ShouBun Kun with a huge smile on his face to tell Naruto. Never insult a person about his age when you are attached to a tree, Which results for the current soldiers to smile too.

When Naruto heard the suggestion starts to pale and panic "AHH! Come on, don't do it, I can help you, I know how to fight."

"Really ?" Question the commander.

"Yes, I can fight, I'm in debt with you guys for saving my ass earlier." explain Naruto hoping to be detached from his rope.

"Nonsense, how can you ... a child can do ...". Protest Heki but He got stop by Sei who advances to Naruto and looks at him with curiosity because the person in front of him has managed to beat his men with a mysterious power.

So he decided to do a risky maneuver. "Will you be ready to give your life for your king if yes then will help me to take back my throne".

The blonde looked up at Sei and smiled. "Well, first what your name and you are not my king but yes, I will help you to take back your throne. I never make a promise! " With determination while smiling.

From Naruto answer, Sei is mentally shocked he does not expect him a simple stranger to help just like that. "The name Ei Sei king of Qin and I would like to know why you said accept like that?" Asked the young King.

"Well I heard your little talk and I can say you need help and as I don't know where the hell I am and being I'm stuck here for a moment, I thought a little adventure it would be nice. and know. this that I never break my promises. That my nindo. " Naruto explained seriously at the last part.

When Sei sees Naruto eyes showing his determination and honesty and when he heard the reason why. The young ruler turns to the opposite side He said. "Very well, Heki"."Yes, your majesty?"

"Released him." Sei gives the order causing the group to gasp by the sudden order. one of the soldiers tries to protest but they still keeping the respect toward his king. "But ... your majesty."

"Do not make me repeat the order." Sei scolds the soldier but stop and ask Naruto."And I nearly forgot can repeat your name again."

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki. Shinobi from the hidden village of the leaf at your service." says Naruto with pride. But before the soldiers begin to detach Naruto; ShouBunKun begins to argue against the king request, but he did not want to contradict him but he must think of Majesty security first. "Are you sure your majesty? It might be a trick to assassinate you.".

"Yes, you may have a point, but we need more men for our fight." He looked at Shin and said to him. "Shin, if I die, you'll kill him for me." He orders him in his neutral tone.

Naruto pale when he heard the order of Sei but recovered because he understood why. Shin's eyes went wide but he accepts the order because he promised to help him for his dead friend. "Cool it settles. Let go... by the way, what is the name country I find myself?" At the moment, everyone had a sweet drop behind their heads.

Moment later at the mountain

Everyone climbs up the mountain, at the head of the group are Sei, Shin, Ten and Naruto. As the group going on, they all become exhausted especially the soldiers. notice by Shin, He decides to warn Sei about it. "Hey, Sei, the column is getting longer and longer".

"He's right your majesty, we should take some rest?" suggest Shou bun Kou to his majesty who nods understanding the situation.

So Shoubun Kou draws his attention to Heki who stands behind his superior and ordered him. "Heki tells the soldier to take a break." "Yes, sir!" Answer Heki.

When everyone is taking their breaks, Naruto and Shin are annoyed because they think the group takes too long. "Seriously, this is not a pleasure trip." Said Shin frustrated by the soldiers. "Yeah!" Said Naruto in agreement with Shin. One of the soldiers flies and answers; "What did you just say, kid?"

"I said if we keep dragging our feet like this, Sei's rotten little brother will be crowned!" Naruto shouted with his arm crossed over his chest. One of the soldiers groans and screams at the boys. "Close your mouths kids. You have no idea how exhausted we are."

"Excuses me for giving a fair point old man!" Said Naruto With sarcasm, a smirk appears on his face.

After the dispute between Naruto, Shin against some of the soldiers. Shin and Ten decide to talk with Naruto to see if they can trust him or not. "Hey, Naruto can we talk with you ?" Ask for Ten.

"Yes sure why not?" Answer Naruto with his arms crossed behind his head. "You said you came from a hidden village call Konoha, did you?" Question Ten curious where he comes from.

"Yeah this is the name of the village where I was born and grown up and my dream and become the next Hokage one day" proclaims Naruto with pride on his face. "But I never heard of this village which kingdom it's come from." question Ten.

"Land of Fire. Have you heard of this place ?" Answer and ask Naruto.

"No, I have never heard of this kingdom. ." Said Ten.

"Wait, in what country am I now?" Ask Naruto

"We are located in the kingdom of Qin of causes." Answer Ten.

 _"No way! I'm really that far from home! "_ Thought Naruto because doesn't where is situated this kingdom on the map.

"And by the way. what was that light we saw earlier today?" Ask Shin.

What light?" Said Naruto.

"The one that you came from. when you fall on Sei family summer house." Explained Shin.

"I do not know about the light you're talking about because I did not even know how I got here in the first place. The only thing I that recently remember It's was that I and friends were on a rescue mission because of my best friend emo, by the way, deserted our village to join a dangerous and powerful criminal called Orochimaru to become more powerful. And the worst. It's this guy just wants the trained Sasuke to just then steal his body.

What do you mean stealing his body? "Shin ask not hoping what he thinking.

"Orochimaru uses a technique that allows him to transfer his soul from his body to an another by killing the victim's soul." Naruto explained, crossing his arms.

"What! this is impossible no one can do this !" Said Shin not believing

 _"Whoa, He must be a powerful wizard."_ thought Ten.

"Trust me he can. nothing is impossible where I came from." Said Naruto.

"Fine, Ok let's get back to our subject, I assume that your wounds were coming from your mission and how did you manage to heal so fast from your injuries?" Ask Shin who is curious about Naruto injuries he saw earlier.

"Yeah I got them while I was fighting against Sasuke during the mission and for how I healed so quickly sorry but it secret that I don't like to talk about it" Naruto told Shin and Ten with a sad tone.

" _Secret ?"_ thought Shin.

"So _He's hiding something from us"_ Also thought Ten but they both decide to leave for now and pass on to another subject.

"Mission you said. can you tell me more about it?" Ask Shin who got curious about it But Naruto starts to get annoyed with the questions so he decided to turn the table to his advantage. "Yeah, but you can tell yours first. after that, I will tell you about my life deal ?" Naruto proposes with is foxy smile.

"Deal" accepts Shin the deal with a smile as he shakes Naruto's hand.

So Shin began to tell his life as a slave in his village with his best friend Piao who died because he was the double for the king (Sei), how he met Sei and protect him with Ten until Shou Bun Kun and his men arrive in time. He also recounts his dream of becoming one of the six great generals of Qin. Naruto was surprised to hear about Shin's life and his incredible ambition he got.

* * *

In Naruto, mind

* * *

Naruto stood in front of Kyūbi cage with his face down and sighed a little quiet until Naruto started talking. "We are the same".

 **"Yeah, so what?"** Said Kyūbi still half asleep

"Have you heard about his life and his dream, they are similar to mine." Saying sadly the young blonde shinobi.

 **"I know kid and I do not** **care."** said the fox trying to sleep. Ignoring the fox's words, Naruto continued, "Maybe I can trust him, plus I need to make friends if I staying here for a while." He finished with a foxy smile.

Kyūbi **"Yeah maybe later but now I don't care ! leave me alone dammit !"**

Naruto "Grrrrr fine."

In the real world

Naruto looks at Shin and Ten who looked at him in a bizarre way. "Sorry I got lost in my thoughts, I can say that I realize that your dream incredible because I find it super cool !" causing Shin to smile and shook his head to say thanks to Naruto opinion about his dream.

"Well, I think it's my turn to tell my life." Apart from mentioning the fox with nine dicks, Naruto began to tell his life except for the sad part. He told the many pranks he has done in the village that caused Shin and Ten to laugh when they heard the one with the graffiti on the stone monument. Then Heki joined at the conversation and asked how he learned how to fight like that.

Naruto explained that he learned to fight at the academy until he became an official shinobi. He explains what is a Shinobi and they do for a living like assassination, protection, message relay... He also explains the military quality system among the shinobi as a genin status to Jonin, then Hokage that he said out loud. "And one day I will become Hokage, believe it!"

And finally, he recounts his rescue mission against the Uchiha without talking to them about the demon and his power. His tail result Shin to be impressed by Naruto and his dream of becoming also impressed with the story of his life. but she senses that the young boy is hiding something from them.

Meanwhile, with Sei and ShouBun Kun

"ShouBun Kun". said Sei grabbing SunBun Kou attention. "Yes, your Majesty." ShouBun Kun answers his king. "The road to the mountains will be harder, there will be more people standing behind (watching the exhausted soldiers) but we do not have time to take care of them." Explained Sei to his subordinate. ShouBun Kun nobs his head to say he understood and what he must soon do.

After a while, as they climb to the top of the mountain, Ten decides to ask Sei about the king and the people of the mountain. "Sei can I ask you a question about the mountain people?"

"Of course." says Sei, ready to answer the questions.

"Since we are talking about a King of the mountains. Does that mean there's also a kingdom with an actual King?" Ten question Sei about the mountain tribe political situation.

"No compares to the actual kingdoms and kings. there are different because in the territory of the mountain live an innumerable amount of the clans so for their survival, they all decide to form a huge alliance and choose a leader, someone whom, we refer to as the king of the mountains clans''. Sei explaining to Ten and the boys next to (Her).

After the king explains that Naruto spoke because he noticed that these tribes have almost the same leadership system as his village "Whoa is practically the same as my home because we have many clans so when our Hokage dies the chiefs of the differents clan and civil meet to elect a new one ". Ten "really?"

 _"This sounds interesting"._ Thought the king for a possibility for his kingdom. Then stopped when Shin spoke to him.

"Sei, you seem to know these mountain roads like the back of your hand?" Question Shin.

"Well because we got our summer retreat built between Xiangyang (Capital of Qin) and the mountain king's city. You know the one you destroy by landing on it." Explain Sei a bit annoyed at Naruto for the destruction of his family summer house.

"Yeah ... Sorry about that..." excuse Naruto while he scratched the back of his head.

Anyway, That's how I approximately know where it is by using those idols and symbol on the road as markers, we should find the city soon." Sei explains his Knowledge about the area while pointing at one of the small stone idols on the ground next to them.

"That's awesome man you are actually smart." Said Naruto compliments and insults him at the same time while smiling, causing Shin to smirked and Ten to giggle as they see an annoyed Sei. Suddenly one of the men fall to the ground by exhaustion.

"Whats wrong ?" Ask Shin.

"Someone lends a shoulder to lean on !" Order Heki.

"We do not have the time!" Shouted ShouBunKun as he interrupted the order giving the instructions given by Sei earlier today.

"The squad is in complete disarray those who can't go on most go back to the temple for further orders." ShouBunKun Explain his orders.

Heki paused for a moment but he shouts the order to the soldiers because he knew for the reason. "EVERYONE LISTEN UP! ANYONE WHO FALLS BEHIND MUST GO BACK TO CAMP AND WAIT! THAT A ORDER!"

One of the soldiers with a missing arms cover of bandages try to contradict the order. "But Milord I can still …." But he was cut off by his superior (Shou Bun Kun). "No. You did enough for now and look at you. You look like shit. So go with the injured one." One of the soldier protest " But milord must of us are injured. We can't let you and our majesty unprotected !"

" And our opponents are those the mountain tribe, the more soldiers better is the protection of our majesty." Said Heki with worried in his tone. Shou Bun Kun

"If the mountain people want to attack us with or without these soldiers, we would be anyway !"

"Wait a second, what do you mean annihilated by them !" Ask Shin

"Wait... you guys never heard..." Heki shock by the young of the group so he decides to tell them why they should be careful with the tribe mans. "I see let tell **the story of Horses and wine for soldiers."**

* * *

 **End of chapter 2** '


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto x not decide yet**

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and or Kingdom

 **Bijuu : "talking" and** ** _"thinking"_**

Human :"talking" and " _thinking"_

 _ **Jutsu**_

* * *

 **Kingdom and the legend of the fox** **Arc: Battle for the throne of Qin** (25/11/2017)

* * *

 **Last time in Kingdom and the legend of the Fox Chapter 2**

"The squad is in complete disarray those who can't go on most go back to the temple for further orders." ShouBunKun Explain his orders.

Heki paused for a moment but he shouts the order to the soldiers because he knew for the reason. "EVERYONE LISTEN UP! ANYONE WHO FALLS BEHIND MUST GO BACK TO CAMP AND WAIT! THAT An ORDER!"

One of the soldiers with a missing arms cover of bandages try to contradict the order. "But Milord I can still …." But he was cut off by his superior (Shou Bun Kun). "No. You did enough for now and look at you. You look like shit. So go with the injured one." One of the soldier protest " But milord must of us are injured. We can't let you and our majesty unprotected !"

" And our opponents are those the mountain tribe, the more soldiers better is the protection of our majesty." Said Heki with worried in his tone. Shou Bun Kun

"If the mountain people want to attack us with or without these soldiers, we would be anyway !"

"Wait, a second what do you mean annihilated by them !" Ask Shin

"Wait... you guys never heard..." Heki shock by the young of the group so he decides to tell them why they should be careful with the tribe men's. "I see let tell **the story of Horses and wine for soldiers."**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The tales of horse and wine for soldiers**

* * *

While the group was resting or going back to camp, Heki decided to tell the story. "Four hundred years ago there was a benevolent king of Qin who had given wine to the Highlanders who ate Qin's war horses, he loved his people like his children and was an enlightened monarch. In the thirteenth year of his reign his kingdom Qin and his Neighbour the kingdom of Jin were enemies, but in this same year, Jin was suffering a famine. Although they were enemies the Qin king donates to the Jin peasants a large amount of food, and with this the two kingdoms made peace.

Naruto and Shin yelled at the same time. "Whaoo That's awesome !"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP !" Ten yelled at the two idiots.

After the small interruption Heki resumes the tale " The next year, it was Qin's turn to suffer a famine. So the king of Qin asks for help to the kingdom of Jin. But instead of food, Jin raises a massive army and attempt to invaded Qin."

Naruto "What ?!"

Shin yells "That Bastard !"

Heki continues his tale " Because of this Treason the generous king of Qin was in enraged and personally led his army on the front line to the battlefield against the Jin army. In the initial stages of the war, the eagerness of Qin military kept the advantage even in face of the overwhelming numbers. But the Quin soldiers suffer from hunger and exhaustion turn in favor for Jin. Eventually, Gan-Gong (king of Qin) was surrounded."

"Gan-gong didn't just die like that !?" ask Shin excites from Heki story

"Yeah he too bad ass too died like that !" said Naruto while he shakes his arms into the airs".

 _"... Boys..."_ As Ten nob her/he in disappointment by the boys' attitude.

"It is true, even if the annihilation was certain. Meanwhile, on the eastern side of the forest and the mountain, suddenly appeared 300 mountain people wearing a strange outfit wrapped in malice that could have been unnecessary ". Heki.

"The Mountain people !?" Ten and Naruto shout at the same time. Heki nod from the kids' words.

Shin "Why ?!"

"They went to the battlefield to repay the king of Qin the favor of wine and horse meat." said Heki

"He did that ?" Ask Ten.

"Yes. To ensure no conflict appeared between his people and the people of the mountains the king to give wine and horses as a sign of peace and friendship between the two people." Said Heki with a small smile on his face.

"Hey! Then these guys are some pretty good." As Naruto start to like them because they have the similar code of honor like his sensei.

"They do greatly value honor and brotherhood, however..." Heki pauses for a moment and changes his expression then look at Shin.

"What ?" Shin

" However they action ... was a nightmare... for Jin and us." Heki hands start to tremble.

"What do you mean by that ?" Naruto re-adjust his throat.

" Brutal. One word and that is brutal. The mountain clans battle could be said as extremely horrifying, they were fighting more animals than men even the soldiers that were saved by the mountain people were horrified and disturbed. "Resume Heki.

"th-They are pretty... strong but they are... not that scary Huh ?" Said Shin with shivery voice.

"Your voice is cracking." tell Ten about Shin tone.

"No. It isn't !" Shin shouts at Ten

" Yes, it is" Mention Naruto also said with a cracking voice.

"They are a terrifying warlike war-like people more beast than man. After they pull back the Jin soldiers and save the king of Quin, they attacked the Jin main camp and capture Jin king alive or rather their brutality was not of a regular kind. " Heki finishing the Tale.

* * *

 **End Story of horse and wine for soldiers**

* * *

"Following the end of the conflict in a sign of friendship the clans of the mountains build the royal holiday home for the Qin royal family and promise to protect the building the same building we were earlier today." Declared Heki causing Naruto face to pale when he the summer house.

"Just because they were watching the summer home does not mean they are sympathetic towards Qin, thinking so is childish. For some reason, after the Qin king died, they cut off all ties with us Now if they see us crossed their land they will see us as enemies and the consequences would be terrible: Heki expresses his concern because they may already be on their territory." Heki finishes his explication.

"Don't worry about that, when the time comes I will just have to defeat them." Shin showing his arrogance to everyone with a huge smile on his face.

"You say that because we haven't seen them yet scary cat." contradicts Ten.

"What the hell are you saying ?" As Shin was ready to punch Ten but was stop when Ten spoke again while pointing at Sei who was walking off from the group.

"EH Sei already went far ahead." warned Ten.

"Wait for us teme !" Naruto yelled at Sei who was already far away. (Is it's me or Naruto just insult a king?)

"Everyone Forward!" Heki ordered the rest of the troops to advance. By the time ShouBun Kun did not move, he was concentrating on looking at the top of the group, a worrying expression.

"What is my Lord?" Heki asked.

"Nothing," the commander replied. "You know what the guys are. I bet they'll scare us when they go to see us." Shin.

"Shin's cowardice is a threat" Ten in a singing tone.

"You little punk! Come here, I will teach a lesson!" Shout Shin next to them Naruto laughing his head off with his arms also crossed his stomach. "And naruto stupidity is also a threat" Ten laughs. "comes here your little brat!" Shout Naruto

"Sure" Ten singing sarcastically

As the band goes up. Without realizing that They being observed.

* * *

 **End of chapter (sorry if it short)**

* * *

 **Next Chapter 4: Ambush**

* * *

 **reviews please or send a message with any ideas**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto x By vote

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and or Kingdom

 **Bijuu : "talking"** **and _"thinking"_**

Human : **"** talking" and **"** _thinking"_

 _ **jutsu**_

 **Flash Back**

* * *

 **Kingdom and the legend of the fox Arc: Battle for the throne of Qin**

* * *

 **Last time in** **Kingdom and the legend of the fox chapter 3**

"Everyone Forward!" Heki ordered the rest of the troops to advance. By the time ShouBun Kun did not move, he was concentrating on looking at the top of the group, a worrying expression.

"What is my Lord?" Heki asked.

"Nothing," the commander replied. "You know what the guys are. I bet they'll scare us when they go to see us." Shin.

"Shin's cowardice is a threat" Ten in a singing tone.

"You little punk! Come here, I will teach a lesson!" Shout Shin next to them Naruto laughing his head off with his arms also crossed his stomach. "And naruto stupidity is also a threat" Ten laughs. " comes Here your little brat!" Shout Naruto

Ten "Sure (singing)."

As the band goes up. Without realizing that They are being observed.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Ambush?** 25/11/2017

* * *

In the middle of the mountain, the group goes to the mountain clans. All the soldiers are exhausted, and begin to fall on their knees. The only ones who are the less exhausted or not at all are Shin, Ten, Naruto who did not even sweat and surprisingly Sei (The Young King) still a head of the group. At that moment, Shin stopped and turned behind him and got angry. "We still have people falling, behind us".

"Yeah, I know, we have to do something because these guys are slowing us down." Exclaimed Naruto frustrated by the slowness of others.

"It's a good thing, that peasants like us are used to spend all day walking around." Said Shin with a huge arrogant smile on his face. "Damn right!" Answer Ten by Shin's words while doing a fist pump with Shin with a grin on her face.

"There are just too weak even an old lady in my village got a better endurance than them." Commented Naruto who is walking next to Shin and Ten with his hand behind his head also with a huge and arrogant smile on his face.

"You talk like ... Pant ... the rest of us ... pants ... were dead weight ... pants ..." Heki said. Said Heki trying to recover his breath who is irritated by the children comments on him and his fellow while sweating like a pig.

"Well…. Yeah... Just look at yourselves." Shin "You look like a zombie now."Naruto compares Heki to the living dead. "Naruto what's a Zombie?" ask Shin curious about the word zombie.

"Oh, just a living corpse, why are you asking?" Answer Naruto to Shin, who went pales to the answer imagining in his head a dead Piao walking around. Then Ten just thought of something funny to tease Heki "Oh, I know why all these fancy soldiers are so weak."

"Really tell us oh wise bird?" Naruto asked while putting his hands together in a religiously exaggerated way to the wise Ten who responds with pleasure. "I think these soldiers all come from wealthy and arrogant families who have paid off a certain fortune to high-ranking officers so that their good-for-nothing sons rise in rank." Explains Ten to the two boys who are walking beside her.

So Shin had an epiphany about this matters so he turns behind him and looks at Heki putting a shitty grin and says. "You know. I think. Heki is a bit too young enough for a lieutenant. " ""Hey you're right. I bet Heki belongs to a noble and wealthy family." Naruto says smiling on his face as he looked at Heki. "As expected from a wealthy family. Ehehehe. "Ten laughed silently.

"Don't get any wrongs ideas. My family is perhaps noble but ..." argue Heki but he was cut by Naruto who shouts while pointing to the lieutenant with his finger. "I knew it! It's a spoiled little noble brat!"

"Shut up! brats! As I say my family may be noble, but we never use our money like that!" Heki shouts back to the brats, But they did not listen instead Naruto was talking to Ten.

"Hey, ten. Do you know how much do you have to pay to become a lieutenant?" Ask Naruto at Ten in an innocent way. "I do not know Naruto. Ask Heki about it, he certainly must know the price?" also Answer Ten in an innocent tone.

"Why you, little!" Heki screams at the kids, hitting them on the head and trying to say he was not a spoiled and weak child. "I got my rank by my own merit through my skills that I worked hard to have them."

''By my own merit, you said'' Shin saying with Sarcasm. "Hi hi hi" giggle Naruto as his hand was in front of his mouth smiling evilly. "Well, for a rich kid you're quite the hard worker than aren't you?" Shin.

"I bet he's lying." bet Naruto's. A vein tick appears on Heki's head. While Heki was arguing with Naruto and Ten with a laugh, Shin changes his attitude seriously by looking at Sei.

"... On the other hand." Said the young former slave to himself looking directly behind Sei, who was still walking without showing signs of fatigue causing Shin to get upset and thought " _Why does Sei have such amazing stamina with? How can a pampered kid like him climb this mountain so easily? ... No... it's not just his stamina."_

* * *

 **Flash Back a few days ago.**

* * *

When Shin met Sei for the first time on the same evening when Piao Shin's best friend was murdered. But at the time of their encounter both were interrupted by the assassin of Piao who managed to find their tracks. After a hard fight between Assassin and Shin, the young slave in Liberty managed to inflict a serious wound by putting a sharp cut on his shoulder against his opponent who gave the assassin the incapacity to continue his fight.

Then the young slave warrior decides not to kill him immediately and begins talking to him "You feel this pain? Because it was the same pain that felt Piao at the time of his death. Do you feel it? Motherfucker!"

By the sudden rage of Shin, the assassin decides to beg for his mercy by using lies.

"Ppp - please wait, do not kill me I have a family and 4 children. If I die, they will all become orphans and will live the rest of their life as slaves! Please, spare me Not for me, but for my children, I do not want them to become orphans, please! " Shouted the Assassin who noticed that Shin stopped and concluded his lie worked because he noticed that the boy must be a slave and probably an orphan.

Coming from the words of the assassin Shin froze his action and thought with his eyes widened "Orphans ... I can not do that to him, I know he murders but always ... but the kids". At that moment, Shin makes the decision to spare the murderer by putting his sword back in its sheath. Then the assassin stood up and held out his wounds and was about to run away and thought. The assassin though. _"Yes, what a full"._

"Th... Thank you! I'm really grateful to you young one! Thank so much !" Exclaimed the Assassin with fake mercy in his tone. But destiny decides another fate for him because as Sei move next to him draw his sword and kill the assassin off by separating his head from his body.

The murder last words. "... What ... the ..."

"Your children have nothing to do with your crimes." Said the young king with a dark and neutral tone and look on his face. When Sei did his action Shin was horrified because it was the first he saw someone gets brutally killed just in front of Shin.

Shin also saw that Sei did not show any emotion of guilt with an icy glare. Then Sei turned his attention to Shin and asked him a question. "Are you going to kill me?"

Shin eyes went wide and respond the question with a "What ?!" Surprise in what Sei just Said. Sei decides to explain the question "Although not many, there are people who died so that I could live and Piao is one of them. If that's what you intend to do because I won't just sit here and let you kill me."

After a moment in his thought, Shin decides not kill Sei but to protect him for honoring Piao last request. After their first talk Sei wanted to go to the rendezvous point at the royal family house hidden near the mountains because it was there he has to find the soldiers still loyal to him, command by Shun Bun Kun.

But they suddenly found out there was a small army of enemy soldiers order to kill Sei and any witness like the village of Bandit they were hidden. Before the enemy army come to Shin and Sei was able to meet Ten who has offers to be their guide in a secret passage out of the village by a secret natural labyrinth underground it for money and manages to escape their death.

* * *

 **Flashback end**

* * *

Shin thought. _"Although he's completely different from us, he's been in his part of life and the struggles of death. So, what with this guy?_

Shin "Oi Sei!" Sei turns to Shin. Shin was shocked when he saw the king's face and showed no emission, so Shin decided not to go any further. "Nothing...". He answers.

Then he looks discreetly at Naruto next to him. Watching Naruto walk with his arm behind his head. Shin thought, looking at Naruto, "who the devil is this guy, we're all dying climbing up this mountain and He does not sweat, it's like he's doing it every day."

Meanwhile, ShouBun Kun was struggling and thought _"Despite leaving the army and becoming an official, I thought I could still count myself a soldier."_ Suddenly he fell to the ground on his knees exhausted and sweating like hell. "But it seems I was too naive." One of the soldiers goes next to his superior "Sir! Are you alright ?".

"I'm alright, but I am growing too old for this shit. But this isn't the time or place to rest. I must persevere. I am the only one in Qin, who can protect our Lord (Sei) right now. These kids are too simpletons. In the end, it comes down to me... HM?" Suddenly, Naruto feels that something is not right in the air. Then he pulled out one of his kunai and shouted. "Watch AMBUSH!" From nowhere, a great number of strange men appeared around the group of our heroes. These men wore different tribal masks and wore no armor revealing their muscles but wore a sort of tribal cloth dress.

Everyone is in shock because they did not expect to see them so soon and besides being ambushed by them. "YOUR MAJESTY, EVERYONE PROTECTS OUR KING!" Order Shou Bun Kun. Heki follows the order and shouts as he draws his sword "FAST TOGETHER MAKE A CIRCULAR FORMATION AROUND THE KING!" The soldiers would go into formation and Shin would take his sword, but they all stopped by Sei. "STOP! THIS IS AN ORDER !" Everyone is in a state of shock by this order given by their majesty. "If they wanted a fight, we'd already been dead now." Explain Sei in a neutral way with authority.

A small moment of silence appears between the two groups until Shin decides to speak. "Is this supposed to be a kind of welcome party? Because these guys are sure to carry a lot of weapons."

"They also look scary with their mask" Naruto commented while holding his kunai ready to intercept any attack. "Maybe they just checked to see if we're friends or not?" Hope Ten while she hides behind Naruto "Or food if you can tell this and why behind me?". Said Naruto

"Not helping guys". Plain Heki with a drop of water drop behind his head.

Suddenly a man of the tribe marched towards them, who stopped before them. The person who finds our heroes is a well-built man covered in blue tattoos. He has long black hair on his back. He wore only a rag around his waist with his two large knives hanging from the back of his belt. His face is hidden by a mask that has a circle around the right eye and on five left marks in a circle and five points coming from the top.

"Woah, He comes to us!" Naruto exclaimed as he tightened his kunai in his hand.

"Your Majesty ?" Heki shaking. "Calm down and do not move and do nothing stupid." Order Sei hoping they will not be an accident by staying away from Naruto and unfortunately for him. Sei is cut off by Shin and Naruto went face to face with the leader of the group of wild men with a grimace of ridicule on their face to say comes to fight you if you dare. Everyone with the exception of Naruto and Shin starts to panic (because of these two idiots).

So Ten stops the two fools by hitting them on their heads after some Qin soldiers pull the boys out of the man's eyes. "S-s-sorry about that! Excuse them, they're big idiots." Excuse Ten, tilting his head toward the man standing in front of her.

"Damn it hurts!" Naruto shouted while scratching his head. At this moment, the male tribe decides to speak with an imposing tone with a strange accent as his arms cross. "This is ... our territory". "He just talked?" Heki was surprised by the tribe who spoke their language.

The eyes of the group are enlarged by the words of tribe man. Then the man of the tribe stops in front of the group and says "Normally if one of your people on the plains ... sneak into our lands ... We dig your eyes and throw your bodies into a waterfall ".

From these words, the group got afraid from these words. Heki "What !?" Ten "Nani!" Shin and Naruto pale. Sei and ShouBun Kun (but Shoubun Kun panic in silence) stay silent but Sei remains calmer. "However since you have journeyed here to meet our leader. We will decide what to do with you after hearing your reason for coming." Resume the tribe man.

Everybody was surprised once again by the same the blue tribe man "How you know we came here to meet your leader ?" Question Heki how they found about their intention. "Our leader knows and see everything."

The blue tribe man lets our hero stunned by his answer and start to worry. Naruto thought "Crap that sound like the Hokage, I must be careful." "Young king of Qin our leader awaits you! We will escort you to our city !" Explained The blue tribe man with authority in his voice to show that he is impatient.

"Heh, if that's the case why didn't you said sooner. Common guys let go ." Shin while passing next to the tribe man but when he got just behind him, the tribe man took the collar of the boy clothes and set off him back violently at the small group.

"Shin !?" Shout Ten "Shin ! are you, alright man?!" Naruto gets worried about Shin while he's on the floor holding behind the back of his head because of the pain but he gets up and began to shout "The hell wrong with you !?"

The blue tribe man looks at the boy and said to him "You are mistaken. We will only bring your king to our leader. The rest of you will immediately leave our territory and wait for our decision." Everybody in the group gasps and shout "WHAT!?". "And what if we refuse ?" Shin demand as he glares to the tribe man. The blue tribe man responds coldly to the Young boy **"Then all of you will die by our hands."**

* * *

 **End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto x by vote

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and or Kingdom**

 **Bijuu: "talking" and** ** _"thinking"_**

Human: "talking" and " _thinking"_

 ** _Jutsu_**

 **Flash Back**

text

* * *

 **Kingdom and the legend of the fox Arc: Battle for the throne of Qin**

* * *

Last time in Kingdom and the legend of the fox Chapter 4

The blue tribe man lets our hero stunned by his answer and start to worry. Naruto thought "Crap that sound like the Hokage, I must be careful." "Young king of Qin our leader awaits you! We will escort you to our city !" Explained The blue tribe man with authority in his voice to show that he is impatient.

"Heh, if that's the case why didn't you said sooner. Common guys let go ." Shin while passing next to the tribe man but when he got just behind him, the tribe man took the collar of the boy clothes and set off him back violently at the small group.

"Shin !?" Shouts Ten "Shin! Are you okay?" Naruto worries about Shin while he's on the floor standing on the back of his head because of the pain, but he gets up and starts shouting: "The hell is wrong with you?"

The blue tribesmen look at the boy and said to him "You are mistaken. We will only bring your king to our leader. The rest of you will immediately leave our territory and wait for our decision." Everybody in the group gasps and shout "WHAT!?". "And what if we refuse ?" Shin demand as he glares to the tribe man. The blue tribe man responds coldly to the Young boy **"Then all of you will die by our hands."**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The arrangement (** 25/11/2017)

* * *

After The leader of the group of tribe man tell the condition of meeting between of their leader, Shou Bun Kun snap and start to shout at them. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? THERE IS NO WAY WE WOULD JUST GIVE UP OUR KING AND LEAVE HIM WITHOUT OUR PROTECTION !"

Heki stood beside the young king and suggested him to avoid losing his sovereign. "Your Majesty, We should leave these mountains and think of a different plan. We can't trust them."

"No, our leader has given orders. Your king must come with us even if you wanted or not." Commands the tribe man as he looks at Heki under his mask. However, Naruto thought, _"I do not like this, what should I do, dammit!"_

The soldiers look at the savage man with fear and anger because of what he told them. Which they respond aloud. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

Sei "..."

"Hurry, my men do not know patience." Said the blue tribesmen who become impatient. With these words, some of the savages begin to growl like a beast ready to jump and attack their prey (AKA: our heroes).

Shin whispers to Naruto. "This is really bad, man." Naruto whispers back "I know, but if we die today I'm glad to have a friend by my side." and finish his sentence with his foxy smile.

Shin has his eyes widen and look at Naruto and whisper back "What did you say?... friend ?"

"Yeah, we're friends now. right?" Naruto explains with a smirk on his face.

Shin thought, _"What the hell! We've just met and he already sees me as a friend and the way he stands to fight, just ... who's that guy!"_

Instead of answering, he nodded and smiled to say yes. After that, the two re-focus on the situation, some member of their group began to panic like Ten.

"Guys, I think, we are fucked. !?" Panicked Ten

Suddenly a man of enormous size with orange painted all over his body appeared next to the savage commander. The man who appears only wears clothes around his waist and wearing an orange mask like all the mountain people. He starts to speak to the leader in a native language. "What are your orders Jio (the blue tribesmen)?". He Asks.

Jio (The blue tribe) "Do as you want."

Upon hearing this from his superior. The man with orange paint decides to go to Sei to take the young leader (Sei) to their leader without his consent.

But when he was about to take Sei. Someone appeared before him in at a great speed that makes the tall savage to freeze up on the spot unable to do his actions. After that, the group of our heroes begins to panic because the person who blocks the warrior's pass is Naruto's arms crossed and gaze to the ground with his eyes closed.

The big orange tribe stops look at Naruto. Then he turned his attention to his superior who spoke to the boy. "Child if I were you, I should move because my friend Tajifu will not hesitate to use force even against a child like you.

Naruto produces a small smile and says while keeping his eyes closed "No".

Jio looks at Taiju (the great savage) who nods to tell Tajiu that he can use force to continue his actions. Taiju returns his attention at Naruto who is still in front of him. He clenched his fist and hit Naruto's face.

At the moment that Naruto gets hit. Ten and Heki shout. "Naruto!"

Sei said in his head _"it's over. what a fool"_ by closing your eyes keeping his stoic face.

Shin grunt, He drew his sword from his sheath, Ready to attack to save Naruto.

But something unexpected happened because when Taiji fist came into contact with the forehead protector of the young Ninja. The wild man got paralyzed. (Imagined the scene of the young Naruto against Kabuto).

Everyone gasps as they see that Naruto has not moved an inch where he stood. Taiju tries to move his fist, but he felt something on his handle, he looked at the source of this sensation and noticed that his grip is firmly held by Naruto who was bleeding under his forehead protector.

While everyone was panicking between each group. Taiju et Jio in other hand was focused at Naruto because under their mask the wild warrior eyes widened by seeing the change on the boy.

As they see the boy's hair is more ruffle, his nails became longer limit the claws, his whisker birthmark becomes larger and darker than before. From that moment, Naruto opened his eyes, but instead of blue eyes like the ocean, his iris became bloody red and the form of his pupils was like a furious beast (nobody notices that apart from the two man).

Naruto whisper darkly to make sure only the tribe man in front of him heard. **"Don't even think about it big guy because I made the promise to protect Sei until he got his throne back."**

When he saw the boy's new appearance and heard his demonic tone. Taiju was in conflict because by feeling the pressure that Naruto gives him, his instinct tells him to flee but his honor tells him to stay and fight. So He takes the decision used his mass against Naruto.

Seeing Taiju attention Shin who was the closest to Naruto and thought " shit naruto !" He decides to jump between his new friend and the enemy and kick the tribe man so hard that the big savage flew away next to Jio making Naruto lose focus and turn back to his normal self.

Everyone was in a state of shock, even the savages behind their mask are in shock, first a boy about 13 years with hair so bright as a sun managed to stand in front of one of Best warriors, then the other boy manages to push him away with incurable force.

Juste after his kick, Shin looks at Jio and says out loud for everyone to hear. "You made your intentions loud and clear. Now, it's our turn to do OUR DEMANDS. If you do not want to get a good beating then I suggest That you brought us all to your stupid leader!".

Due to the action of Shin and Naruto, the wild warriors start charging towards the intruders with the intention of killing them while the soldiers of the king are preparing to receive them.

One of the wild men shouts in his language. "Attack! kills them all !"

"EVERYBODY, pull out your sword. NOW!" Order Heki while he holds his sword ready to defend the king.

As they are about to fight, Sei raises his arm in the air and screams. "STOP THIS MADNESS !"

From Sei order the soldiers, heroes, and tribesmen stop their action and look at the king confused.

"….. MY LORD ?" Heki

"Put away your weapons. I will do as you demand and accompany you alone to meet your leader." Accept Sei

10 minutes later.

when the situation calms down a little. The men of both camps return to their posts waiting for orders. Shou Bun Kun and Heki discuss the proposal with their king hoping to change his mind.

"Your majesty, please reconsider." Beg Heki

"We will carve a path of blood out here for you if we need to please reconsider their proposition, your majesty." Recommend and also beg Shou Bun Kun while holding his sword.

"Shou Bun Kun you should know it is impossible to escape the mountain folk. we are away at numbers and exhausted against, we must have their help. If we are to retake the throne back at Kanyou." Stated Sei.

Shou Bun Kun gasp "But... Your... Majesty..."

"TO ALL SOLDIERS PRESENT, ARE ORDER TO DESCEND THE MOUNTAIN AND WAIT for MY RETURN TO THE CAMP !" Order Sei.

After the order given by Sei, Jio starts to speak and said. "Please hurry, king of Qin, we are starting to lose patience." with arms cross while his arms cross to his chest.

When Sei turns around in direction to the blue tribe man, Shin comes next to the king and ask."OI. Sei, am I meant to leave too ?".silence appear between them until Shin speaks again. "Wasn't I meant to be your sword ?"

After the question, Sei starts to walk off with the tribes' men but said while he walks.

"A sword is not required for a meeting and certainly knife, yes I didn't forget about you Naruto. You will stay with the other, that an order." "AW MAN comes on !" complain Naruto.

"As you wish." Answer Shin as he can't argue with the king argument even in his mind, he doesn't approve Sei decision.

30 minutes later, when Jio and his men left to their leader with the small group of Qin people (and Naruto) returns to their camp down the mountain.

Moments later, as they descend, the commander decide for the group need to rest a little.

While they rest the soldiers are angry, not at someone. but to themselves, because they have not done their duty to protect and without having done anything.

"The king surely decided to left with them to protect us ..." Heki trying reason with his face and look towards the earth floor with shame.

"B-but at least he's invited by their leader ... They would not hurt him, would they?" Asked Ten.

"That was no invitation. It's a kidnapping." Grunts one of the soldiers in anger as he punches the ground in frustration.

"He's going to get himself killed." Stated Shin while he sits on the ground frustrated.

Ten yells terrified "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU SAYING!?"

"You're right Shin, he's gonna get killed, he's the reason why we're here." Said Naruto as he sat next to Shin, arms crossed.

When Shin lies his back on the ground and grunted "Man... just who came up with this stupid idea to ask the mountain tribe in the first..." But he couldn't finish his sentence because ShouBun Kun standing behind him and Naruto with a sword in his hand. The commander begins to attack them with his weapon. But they manage to avoid the attacks of the Victorian commander and Shin begins pulling out his sword and starts to stop any attack of Shou Bun Kun and shout at him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING !?"

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU JIJI !?" Naruto yelled as he escaped one of the old command attacks. After a few clash between Shin, Naruto against Shou Bun Kun.

Shin manages to do a low kick at shun Bun Kun right knee making him fall on his knees. Shin said in his head _"I knew it, he got himself hurt his leg recently"._

At this point, Naruto manages to get himself behind the man with his kunai pointing at Shun Bun Kun's neck and scolded him. "What the hell are you doing! Have you gone insane ?!"

"SIR!... Just what are you doing ?" Demand Heki to his commander thinking what going on ?.

When the captain felt the kunai behind his neck. He lowers his head to the ground while his eyes were closed and said calmly. "Go, Shin."

Shin got confused "?!"

"It pains me to admit it, but right now, you and your friends are more useful than me and my men in protecting our King. Go. Chase after him and save him. Please…..." Admit and plead ShunBun Kun.

Heki standing next to his captain and think _"To think the captain would lower his head to someone other than the king... and to a slave boy and a weirdo (Naruto) at that._

By the commander's request, Shin turns his head up the mountain and whispers aloud. "I was planning to go after him, from the start. If he dies on me, I will not be able to get my freedom and my house or whatever I can demand. "

Naruto smiled at Shin's words because of he also, had the same intention, but Naruto was already in advance, but they do not know it yet.

"Then hurry up and go you fool." insisted the ShunBun Kun.

"Shut up old man! And by the way, you should take it easy on yourself when you return to base." Shin.

"You should be careful you know with your old age." "You should be careful you know with your old age." Naruto saying in the fakest innocent way. aka sarcasm.

"You little brat..." murmur Shun Bun Kun as his blood vessel appeared on top of his fort head. but he calms himself and look at Shin and calling him "Shin. "

"Yes" Respond Shin. "I'm sorry about Piao... It wasn't meant to happen like this….. Forgive me." Spoke ShunBun Kun hoping he could forgive him one day.

"It's ok, I know. " Respond Shin with a small smile because the commander just admits he was sorry about the death of his best friend. "I leave the king to you." Spoke ShunBun Kun smiling at the boy.

"Gotcha Seeya !" Shin walking away from the group but stop when Ten stood next to him."Wait, I coming too!"

"Are you sure ?." Shin asking Ten. why (s)he's coming.

"Yes, I am coming. Sei owes me money for being yours guides at the mountain." Ten said with a grin (like Gai maito) on her face. Shin smiles back at Ten and turn his attention to Naruto and ask. "Hey, Naruto are you coming ?" Naruto grin and tell "Way ahead of you buddy."

Suddenly, Naruto explodes into smoke leaving no trace. After a moment of silence, each person began to fade and emit drops of sweat on their faces, all thought and shouted alike. "GHOST !"

* * *

 **Flashback explanation. Before the 'nice meeting with the tribesmen'.**

* * *

Naruto mindscape

While the group was going towards the tribesmen place. Kyuubi senses several hidden presences nearby so he decides to warn his jailer **"Kid listens, we are watched."**

"What do you mean being watched? " Ask Naruto who starts to panic in his mind. "I mean that your group is being observed right now." Started the fox.

Naruto shout "I have to warn them now!"

Kyuubi " **No. don't do it"**

"Why should listen to you !" yells the boy while pointing at the cage.

 **"Because I want to live brat and I'm certain you don't want your new friends to die either."** warned Kyuubi showinga sinister smile at the end of his sentence.

Naruto stats angrily. "And if we don't do something we all gonna get kill by them!"

Kyuubi **"Brat they not here to kill us because if they wanted to kill us we will be dead by now."**

Naruto groans "OK so what now."

 **"Easy. Makes a clone with an enormous supply of chakras without anyone seeing you do it. And leave it with the group as you leave early, "** Kyuubi explains.

"And why will I do that?" Asked Naruto.

 **"I explain to you. Do you know why the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu and in the scroll of forbidden seals ?"**

"No one told me why?" Asked Naruto.

Kyuubi began his explanation. " **Few people are able to use this technique effectively and consider it dangerous for the person performing it since all clones receive an equal amount of chakra directly from the user. However, this weakness is not an issue to you, due to your massive chakra reserves. Having such reserves will allow him to create hundreds of clones while maintaining a decent supply of chakra in each one."** Naruto nodded to say that he understands.

The fox continues his explication. **"So when you make this clone instead use only your chakra adds more so the clone holds longer.** **now let me sleep brat."**

Naruto said "ehhhh! How I gonna make a clone without them to find out furball."

 **"For that. You on your own and STOP CALLING ME THAT BRAT !."** shout the furball.

In the real world

At the end of the conversation between the demon and his jailer, Naruto stops and walks to another direction to warn his group.

"Guys go ahead I need to something."

"And what do you have to do" Asked Ten.

Naruto smirk "OH to take a shit behind this bush. Why? You want to smell it."

Shin says "OK, I do not need to hear that."

"Go ahead, do it quickly" Orders shunbun kun With this Naruto goes behind a big bush, has quietly made a shadow clone with a little demon chakra and gives the order. "You stay with all the others, while I go in the lead." "Ok boss." Answer the Clone nodded. After the original Naruto head out by jumping from tree to tree, the clone starts the other way to join the group.

* * *

 **Flash back end**

* * *

 **End of chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto x by vote

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and or Kingdom

 **Bijuu : "talking" and _"thinking"_**

Human : "talking" and "t _hinking"_

 ** _Jutsu_**

 **Flash Back**

* * *

 **Kingdom and the legend of the fox (25/11/2017)**

* * *

Last time in Kingdom and the legend of the fox Chapter 5

By the commander's request, Shin turns his head up the mountain and whispers aloud. "I was planning to go after him, from the start. If he dies on me, I will not be able to get my freedom and my house or whatever I can demand. "

Naruto smiled at Shin's words because of he also, had the same intention, but Naruto was already in advance, but they do not know it yet.

"Then hurry up and go you fool." insisted the ShunBun Kun.

"Shut up old man! And by the way, you should take it easy on yourself when you return to base." Shin.

"You should be careful you know with your old age." "You should be careful you know with your old age." Naruto saying in the fakest innocent way. aka sarcasm.

"You little brat..." murmur Shun Bun Kun as his blood vessel appeared on top of his fort head. but he calms himself and look at Shin and calling him "Shin. "

"Yes" Respond Shin. "I'm sorry about Piao... It wasn't meant to happen like this….. Forgive me." Spoke ShunBun Kun hoping he could forgive him one day.

"It's ok, I know. " Respond Shin with a small smile because the commander just admits he was sorry about the death of his best friend. "I leave the king to you." Spoke ShunBun Kun smiling at the boy.

"Gotcha Seeya !" Shin walking away from the group but stop when Ten stood next to him."Wait, I coming too!"

"Are you sure ?." Shin asking Ten. why (s)he's coming.

"Yes, I am coming. Sei owes me money for being yours guides at the mountain." Ten said with a grin (like Gai maito) on her face. Shin smiles back at Ten and turn his attention to Naruto and ask. "Hey, Naruto are you coming ?" Naruto grins and tell. "Way ahead of you buddy."

Suddenly, Naruto explodes into smoke leaving no trace. After a moment of silence, each person began to fade and emit drops of sweat on their faces, all thought and shouted alike. "GHOST !"

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : Mountain prison**

* * *

Later in that day.

Shin, Ten and surprisingly Heki who came on his own were climbing the mountain, hoping to catch the group of tribe man and to liberate Sei.

So they have managed to catch up with the other groups even if they are exhausting.

Shin spoke to Heki to find out why he came with them "(Pant) on ... (pant) .. Heki, why ... (pant) are you here?"

"The captain asked me to come and help you on your mission." Mention Heki sweated but thought something else in his head. "And I do not want to stay any longer in this forest with this ghost around."

"Whatever just hurry or we're leaving you behind because we don't need some slow weight."Replied Shin.

Suddenly Heki felt insulted because he refused to be a dead weight.

Then he decides to remove his armor and throw it on the ground and yelled. "SCREW IT! DON'T YOU DARE UNDERESTIMATE ME. ME A PROUD SOLDIER OF QIN." with that shin smirked, "That's more like it."

While the three of them restart their climb. Without noticing it They are being observed by Jio who is at the top of a big rock. As He stood on top of the rock with his arms cross to his chest and said to himself. "Two, no three more people." Then he turns his head to Sei who stood lower next to him.

"One of them is that brave kid from before," Jio mentions Shin.

Sei: "...?"

"You've got some pretty interesting retainers. Certainly this idiot the one with sun hair." Continue Jio while indicating an unconscious Naruto that is totally tied to a rope in a comical way.

Sei thinks by looking at Naruto. _"what an idiot"_ with a sweet drop behind his head.

After the small talk with the young king Jio order in native languages half of his troops to go and capture Shin and the others alive.

In the evening with Shin, Heki and Ten.

When the sun is down. Shin, Ten and Heki was resting in front of their small camp fire. In front of the fire, they talk and suggest how they going to rescue their comrade or king for Heki.

"So guys…. How exactly are we going to rescue Sei ?" Ask Ten.

Hearing Ten Questions, Shin proposes his plan to enter the place of the wild peoples.

"I've already thought of that. Since those guys all wear this freaky mask's all we need to do is steal some of their masks for ourselves and we will blend right in their rang." "EHHHHH? But I don't wanna wear this mask there are ugly." React Ten.

Shin responds from Ten reactions "Shut up I don't want to hear that coming from you. Hey, come to think of it, those guys didn't seem to react at all to see you." Small silence appears between them. But stop by Heki as he explains the reason why at Shin.

"There are many different tribes among the mountains people, they think Ten belongs to a tribe. More importantly Ten, I think Shin mask idea could be a good idea and may work. …... You should know now we are heading to the capital city of the mountain savage and to be honest I think their city is not going to be amazing."

"Why ?" Ask Ten. Heki spoke again. "Well judging by their primitive clothing and tools, they're most be living not at a high standard. Even the leader must be living and maybe to a higher standard. So they must be living in gathering huts. If we're to compare to Qin they capital city is at the same level as a large village. For use, their city must be unfortified so it will be easy to break in and break out with the king (Sei) as long we manage to infiltrate them carefully with success."

While Heki was explaining his plan. Ten who was lying on the ground in front of him, her eyes start to widen and start to sweat a lot. Because behind Shin and the tree his back against it are some the tribes' men's earlier from today coming out of the darkness like they were the devils themselves.

The situation worsened when Shin began to respond to Heki with a huge smile on his lips and his arms behind his head and said with arrogance without thinking. "Cool so long we are discrete these mountains morons won't catch us and I bet this is going to be easy. As dumb they are ah ah ah"

Shin's stupid words will have consequences for his face for the next two hours. Shin thought in his head. "I wonder what Naruto or this ghost is doing now ?"

Elsewhere, in the capital city of the mountain tribe. we can see a beaten Naruto is in a prison cell still bound with a double layer of rope because he manages to escape from his cell for the third times and they even don't know how he manages to do it. "Aaaaaachou ! DAMN IT."

The next day with Shin and friends.

While they were going to their destination the small group of tribes who manage to capture Ten, a beaten Heki and a fucking bloody beaten Shin with more visible trace on his face "Gods know Why" all of them have attack the boy the most together.

"You ok, Shin ?" Ask Ten with concern.

Shin yelled. "DAMN IT! HOW DID I END UP LIKE THIS ?"

"Look on the bright side they haven't killed us yet. That probably means they are taking us to their leader. At least we will be able to up with our king. Then we can think of a plan after we see our Lord." Said Heki also beaten. A sweat drop appears behind Shin's head "… I guess you are right …." Then Heki warned the other "Guys This trail's getting pretty dangerous." "Watch your feet Ten, don't drag us down !" said Shin. Ten "Common the trail is not that tight."

Later in the same cliff

Ten was panicking "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PATH !? HOW CAN THERE EVEN BE CITY IN THIS SORT PLACE !?"

"Calm down Ten. we don't want to fall and die." Heki tries to calm her down.

But all of a sudden. Shin thought about something and began to speak with fear on his face and in his voice. "... Do not tell me that these imbeciles are going to execute us by taking us on a cliff and throwing us ..."

Ten start to panic even more "EHHHHHH !? NO WAY I DON'T WANNA DIE! I DON'T WANNA DIIIIE !"

"NOT HELPING SHIN! AND CALM DOWN TEN." Shout Heki while Trying to calm her down again. "NOO I DON'T WANNA DIEEE !" She still panicking.

"CALM DOWN! Let me think of something to help us out. so stop struggling alre-" Said Shin But he couldn't finish because what they are seeing in front of him,

Their mind imaginary exploded certainly Heki one, as all three of them have their eyes widen with mouth drop to the ground. Because what they see is the capital of the tribe, but it was not a small village or a small town to what he imagined, but a big city rather advanced for them at that time with Stone buildings, woods and marble carved into the rock in the decorative Chinese way. The all attach or fusion with the mountains at high altitude.

As they are walking in the mountain city Shin decides to break the silence toward Heki. "J-just how is this meant to be like some small Qin village Heki?! How is the heck we going save Sei out of some places like this? I'm all ears for any ideas Hein! Heki !"

But Heki wasn't listening he's freaking out, about the big city all he had heard and thought about the life and culture of the mountain tribes are totally wrongs.

 _"T-this is…... impossible... how could this be… this is the kingdom of the mountain people... it unbelievable"_ While Heki was in his thought the group were walking in toward to the donjon.

Later at the prison

When they arrive at the prison. Ten and Heki shout at the same time as They saw Naruto in the prison cell, they are going to lock. "AAHHHHH THE GHOST!"

"Hello, guys! Wait what you do mean by the ghost?" Asks Naruto.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ?!" Shin asks comically, in anger and fear of Naruto.

"Sorry guys, I got caught." Naruto smiles with embarrassment.

Naruto was above a tree, hidden among its branches, spying on the tribe group and Sei.

* * *

 **Flashback with Naruto.**

* * *

With the information given by his clone left behind. Naruto put his plan to save Sei from the grip of the savages by a coordinating attack of his clones. "Ok, let's see there are like 50 of them. All I need is one small army of me and done. Alright, here I go Kage…. "

But when he was about to do his jutsu, he felt something that held his ankle. He looks down and sees a huge hand out of the branches beneath him. He swallows the saliva from his mouth and tells himself in his head that his idea is bad after all and He should have stayed with the other. After that. He is suddenly pull down. "ahhhhhhh!" scream Naruto.

When he hit the ground, he looks around him and sees in front of him is the Hugh warrior. That he and Shin have pushed him earlier. but he wasn't alone this time as he has several warriors around him _"And crap basking"_ thought Naruto.

5 minutes later of beating on the Boy, Tajifu demand what is the order concerning Naruto. "Should we kill him Jio."

"No, do not kill him, just tie him up, we take him with us." Order Jio.

"Why boss?" asked one of the warriors.

"Because his punishment will be applied only by our leader or his king, do you have another objection?" Besides, the boy is special. "

"No boss." Accepts the warrior. "Good now do the order that I gave you." Order Jio. "Yes, boss" some of the warriors.

 _"What a BEEEEP iDIOT"_ thought Sei as he looks down at the unconscious and beaten Naruto.

* * *

 **end of Flashback.**

* * *

"And that's how I got caught" explains Naruto to his new prison mate with embarrassment.

 _"Idiot,"_ they all thought at the same time.

3 hours later in the prison cell in begin of the evening.

All The four of them are sitting the floor, all they are tied up with a single rope each except for Naruto who is attached with three more layers of ropes because he manages to escape his prison cell twice and they still don't know how he manages to do that. After 10 more minutes Shin gets pissed, he decides stupidly attack the wooden prison bars of their cell with his teeth. while Ten encourages him " keep it up you can do it !"

The two other prisoner thought at the same time. " These morons."

Suddenly, Ten decides to take her turn by charging 'her' head against the prison barre hoping to pass between them. "ALRIGHT! It's my turn to show you how useful a small body can do." She said confidently with a cocky smile. But when She tries her plan but unfortunately for Ten. her head got stuck between two of them because her head's too big. "...euh guys I'm stuck." She said. Heki Sweat-drop and Naruto began to laugh hard from Ten imbecility. As Ten try to pull herself from the barre and Shin continue his plan.

Then from the darkness, a huge hand appears out of nowhere, hitting the barre resulting to throw Ten and Shin backward. When the two got up, the all four of them see in front of their cell the huge painted orange warrior from earlier today.

"ain't that the guy that Naruto stop and Shin sent flying earlier!?" Exclaim Heki.

"Hey, you're right!" Shout Shin.

"Don't tell me he's here to kill us for revenge! " Yelled Ten

"HA! Let him try! The moment he opens the doors I'll kick his ass in no time! " Yelled Shin as he smirked.

"Actually. this guy, he's here because of me" Said Naruto.

"Why is that Naruto?" Ask Ten.

"Well, I sort of escape from my cell twice and run around in their city trying to find Sei ehehe." Explained Naruto.

"WHAT!?" The three of them shouted.

"You gotta kidding me!" Said Heki. "Nope, he's here because I don't why he always manage to catch me. " Said Naruto.

"Grrrrrrrrrr" grunts the orange warrior catching their attention.

When the prisoners look at him, the guard turns his head towards another direction and points at the large pile of human skulls next to the cell to explain the situation in his own way.

"WHAT THE HELL!" scream Ten because she hasn't noticed them.

"Maybe ...he's telling us that's... that's our fate?" Stated Heki with a scared tone.

" ARE YOU FOR REAL!?" shouted Ten panicking.

They start to panic while the guard starts to leave noticed by Shin. "EH! Asshole gets back here!" He shouts. "Don't worry, he'll be back in two hours." Explain Naruto.

"I guess you're right. now can you explain how did you get out twice and can do it again? but with us this time." Demand Heki.

"Sorry it's a secret and I think I can't do it anymore." Said Naruto with embarrassment to the group.

30 minutes later in this same prison cell.

"Oh man…. So much for rescuing Sei… At this rate, we are going to get executed by them." Sobs Ten while sitting on the floor. This is pretty bad, we are completely cut off by cliffs and what few roads, but they blocked by gates with guards. Not to mention, how many warriors, they have hidden in this mountain and sure are different from what I hear he Heki so much for an unfortified village." State Shin with an annoyed tone directly to Heki. "Ok sorry I was wrong about ok. But like the people of Qin have been underestimating the mountain far too much." Said Heki. "Well yes, it seems the mountain are playing their game of hiding their military power and all this reminds me of the Kenjuu."

"The Kenjuu ?" Ask Naruto.

* * *

Heki story time.

* * *

520 years ago... The Zhou Dynasty had been in reign for 280 years. But in the end, the dynasty was destroyed and taken in a rebellion led by one of its princes. However, some said that the army of this prince was composed mainly of mountain dwellers from the Kenjuu tribe. They said that the kenjuu's ferocity and strength and madness were what shattered enemy armies and broke their cities in a short amount of time. So the loss of the king of ZHOU in this event would lead to China descending into a new period.

* * *

End of Heki history

* * *

"Whoa" said Naruto and Ten fascinate from the Heki historical story.

"Wait you are saying to us an entire dynasty was wiped out by some mountain tribe!?" question Shin thinking it can't be serious.

"I also hard to believe, but now after coming here and I start to believe it true. Look for example this mountain city would be extremely difficult, it's like a natural fortress. When you consider the knowledge and skill for building this city structure and designed it shows the much stronger the mountain is a real thing and every dynasty should know and be warned. Just thinking about it sends me the chills down my back." Respond Heki.

"Whoa that scary, but may I ask a question?" Ask Naruto

"What is your question Naruto ?" Demand Heki.

"How old are you because with your historical knowledge. You sound like an old man. a very old man." Said Naruto. Said Naruto.

"Why you little piss of…. " Heki grunted, ready to strike Naruto but interrupted by ten. "N-NOW ISN'T THE TIME FOR THIS RIGHT NOW. WE SHOULD THINK A WAY TO GET OUT BEFORE WE JOIN THOSE These SKELETONS!" Yell Ten.

"Yeah about that, I think it a bit too late for that." Speak Shin while looking outside of their prison.

outside of their prison cell appear several warriors with spears in their hands with a killing a tent at the resident of the prison. "WHO THE HELL ARE These GUYS!" Yelled Naruto.

At the moment the group of tribe starts to come forward to the bar while their spear in their hands pointing at them. "…. No..." Trembling Ten with tears in her eyes.

"You got kidding me. We have to do something and now!" Heki starting to panic. "Stop crying Heki! Ten get behind me! The moment one of them sticks their spear in there I'll grab it with my legs and kick their asses. " Shin Order and explains his plan. "Are crazy!? Do really think that will work!?" Said Ten. "Yeah just leave it to me." Replied Shin.

But when the spears start to get inside between the bars of the cell. But one of the savage starts to speak and propose another way to kill them. So the tribe man shows a bow to them and when Shin saw it, he said. "oh Shit."

As the tribe is about to shoot with his weapon at one of the prisoner. He stops when Naruto appear at quick speed while still be inside the prison and start to speak.

"Stop this shit right now…. I know you are doing it without the order of your leader and I know he found out that we are dead. You guy will be in trouble..." Bet Naruto.

The group stop of wild men who look at Naruto with anger because the boy is right, if their leader found out about their action, they will be in trouble. "So there the deal kill me and only me, but you have promise spare my friends ok, it the only thing I ask." proposes the young shinobi.

As they debate if they are accepting or not Naruto request in their language. Heki, Shin and Ten shout. "What ?!" Shin speaks aloud."What the hell are you doing and why are doing it for us!?"

Naruto turns his head and looks at him. "Because you are my friends. that why." with his fox smile causing the three to be in choc. Shin think. _" friend again"_.

Then Naruto looked back at the archer who nods his head by saying they accepted the boy last request.

When Naruto sees the archer aiming at him, he has already accepted his death, so he closed his eyes while smiling calmly thinking of his village and his friends for the last time.

"NARUTO!" His new friends shout.

When the archer was about to take his shot at Naruto, the guard comes back in time and starts attacking the intruders with his stone mass without killing them.

As the men were about to counterattack the huge orange warrior said with a killer intent to says to leave or they will sleep under the dirt. From this order, the men start to leave against their will.

The silence appears as prisoners and guard but is broken when Shin spoke. "You. You saved us why?" or fortunately the orange tribe only respond in his native language "... "... "

"Do you know what he said, guys?" Ask Naruto. "No, I don't what he said" say Heki.

When Heki finished his sentence, they heard a new voice coming from the shadow, the prisoners turned their heads and saw Jio as he began to speak for Tajifu (the orange warrior) translator.

"He says he protected you because he was ordered to do it by our leader." "AH! That is the captain from before!" Said Shin.

"Well at least, we know he didn't do it for charity," said Naruto with sarcasm.

Then Jio spoke again. "You should know the mountains and the plains…... even though the borders between our people and yours are practically non-existent... but there are still tragic incidents. All those people had family who died at the hands of the people of yours." When Naruto heard Jio words he looks at the men who try to kill while walking away and replied "I see... it was revenge" "exact young one" said Jio.

Tajifu restarts to speak in his native language while touching his mask. Then Jio translates for him.

"By the way, Tajifu says that he respects you because you manage to stop his mace bear hands and you the young plains' boy who managed to break his mask... He also says it's a shame that you will all likely to be executed tomorrow after our leader has passed judgment to you."

"Judgment!?" Shout Heki. "What about Sei ?" Ask Shin. "Him too" Respond Jio.

Meanwhile, at the leader throne room.

Sei was at the meeting between him and the leader of the mountain tribe.  
The place they were in a large room with beautiful architecture with pale color. In the middle of this same room, Sei was squat on the ground with a calm attitude, looking at the same floor. The room also got the presence of at least ten Tribe sword man ready to obey any order from their leader who is sitting on a throne of stone cover different animals skin and fur for like a tiger and wolf...  
When he looks at a different direction, in front of him was the mysterious leader sitting on his throne. What Sei intrigue him. The appearance of this leader was a mystery because he was wearing a tribal yellow mask with two blue horns and tree red spike. His cloth was made of animals fur of different colors and shape covering all his body. The only human part Sei could only see was his hands covered by different golden jewels and golden fangs for each finger.

The king could also see the leader wasn't alone because at the bottom of It feet were three wolves grunt at the king with cold and look in their eye.

When he finished observing the leader, Sei decides to speak first in a noble tone "I am the 31 sheet king of Qin, EI Sei."

As Sei finish The leader replied, but his voice couldn't be described because of his mask. "I am the ruler of this mountain and his people **Yôtanwa** ".

* * *

 **End of chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto x by vote**

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and or Kingdom

 **Bijuu : talking and thinking**

Human : "talking" and " _thinking"_

 ** _Jutsu_**

 **Flash Back**

* * *

 **Kingdom and the legend of the fox**

* * *

Last time in Kingdom and the legend of the fox Chapter 6.

The king could also see the leader wasn't alone because at the bottom of his feet were three wolves grunt at the king.  
When he finished observing the leader, Sei decides to speak first in a noble tone "I am the 31 the king of Qin, EI Sei."

As Sei finish The leader replied, but his voice couldn't be described because of his mask. "I am the ruler of this mountain and his people I am **Yôtanwa** "

* * *

 **Chapter 7: the debate of hatred.** 25/11/2017

* * *

Yôtanwa throne room.

Ok, let's explain the situation. After been taken by the wild men, Sei the young king of Qin got himself in a big situation because now he is on his knees in front of Yôtanwa leader of the tribesmen hoping to get his help for to take back his throne stolen by his half-brother, but if he failed he and the others will die.

After the presentation between the two individuals, Yôtanwa decides to speak first. "EI Sei King of Qin…. A young ruler with no power and authority, your throne got stolen by one member of your family, a young king forced to leave like the leaf with the help of a few vassals steel loyal to you and then came yourself to my mountain. What is the reason for your presence in this room, your majesty if I can say?"

"I'm here to wish for your help in taking back the throne." Responded Sei in his neutral tone.

When they finish hearing his request. There was a small silence until one of the guard Swordsman start to laugh, then another until all of them doing it.

They all stop laughing when their leader raises his hand and said. "I am afraid we cannot accept your request."

"And why that?" asked Sei worried why.

"Because the reason I accept your presence here. So that you stand trial." Respond Yôtanwa.

"And For what I am accused, in this trial of yours?" Said Sei in a flat Tone with one of his eyes brow going up.

Seeing young king of Qin demanding why; Yôtanwa was silent until he decided to explain the accusation. "400 ago one of your ancestor the king of Qin Bokukou extended a hand and mind of friendship to my ancestors. They truly believed they were seeing a new age, an age of greatness. But soon the king of time past did everything. His people turn their back ours soon we realized it was a terrible dream with death. Those that had come down to live with the plain folk manage to return back to the mountain. But the people of yours continue to Persecuted. To appease the spirits of the ancestors, we must sacrifice you as an offering so that they rest in peace. Do you have anything to say for yourself ?"

Sei responds "It is true we are to blame for your losses. …. As a representative of Qin, I sincerely apologize to you people for all the atrocities we committed against you. However, I do not believe that is a reason enough to sacrifice."

"Oh ? …. And why would you say that?" Question the leader still calm.

Sei begins to explain his argument. "It has been 400 years since the era of Bokukou and the history does change version during the free time it stretching as far back as the time before him. Dynasties and states, nationality, culture, religion. Do you really think history was made without the spill of blood whatever his the cause or ideas? Tell me, do you really think my blood will solve the hatred accumulated through generation after generation so easily masters of this mountain. And looking back through human history, it is obvious that to achieve something like that would nearly impossible. To believe My ancestor King Bokukou would bring peace to centuries of striving would have been far too naïve." State Sei.

Suddenly the leader looks at Sei by lifting his chin and ask the young boy. "…. Are you…. Saying that our ancestors were naïve for believing in a dream, only to be betrayed?"

"I do not mean that. My point is that all this resentment among our people cannot vanish by cutting my head." Stated Sei.

"So you're arguing that it's pointless to make a sacrifice for our ancestors. Tell me this? Should we destroy Qin instead?" counter argue the leader.

"I say instead of revenge, there are still many other things to accomplish." Said Sei still in his flat tone.

Yôtanwa got irritated from Sei logic, so the leader decides to take drastic measures. "Hmph... Look at you, so smug and reassured. You think you are clever. boy. It seems like that we need to test the value your answer."

From that, Yôtanwa raises his hand silently ordering one of the guards. "Let see if you can still say the same thing after you feel the pain of losing a comrade." When he finishes is sentenced one of the guards, he orders came back, but with a chariot who set-up next to Sei, on this chariot are attach Ten, Naruto, Shin and Heki still tie down but with their heads block in stocks. "We shall cut off the heads of these men in front of your eyes and show you the true meaning of despair. !" declare Yôtanwa in a darker tone.

When they saw the occupants of the stocks, Sei just in his flat tone but annoyed in his head. "…. just what exactly are you doing here?"

"Shut up !" yelled Naruto and Shin at the same time. "I was just a bit careless!" Shout Shin.

"…... Just a bit you said Huh... " Said Sei. "Why you!" growled Shin.

When Shin and Sei finish their conservation, the leader of the mountain tribes raises his hand again, then give the order.

"Do it" As the order was given the guard who stood next to Naruto raise his sword ready to execute him who yelled, "WHY Me!?". But when the swordsman was about to do his duty, he was stopped by Sei. "There is no need for that. I am well aware of the pain of losing someone."

When Sei says that he was aware of this pain, a silence appears in the room.

Shin thought _"What do you mean by the pain of losing someone."_

Ten looks Sei curiously wonder the same thing.

Naruto look Sei and think _"Did He really lost someone precious to him ?"_

Heki thinks in a high voice for another concern. _"I don't want to die !"_

The silence continues but end when Sei continues to talk to Yotanwa. "Leader of this mountain, If a king were to draw their swords in hatred, then their country would be destroyed in a spiral of resentment. If you are truly a king then you would use your leadership for the peace of your people."

"What do you mean?" demanded the leader of these mountains.

Sei continues his logic to the leader "Our people are in constant conflict because there is are many differences between our culture this conflict appear and continue for centered at a point it seems like it natural. The all China got the same situation between the different kingdom. From your point of view doesn't it seem as if we are always fighting over land and resources. As the conflict got intensifies, walls are built at every border possible to give the logic that everyone inside is an ally while the outside is an enemy. Certainly there men like Bokukou who manages to bring peace, but in the end, it's just a temporary solution."

Sei was about to continue, but was cut by an angry Shin "WHAT THE HELL ARE SAYING?! EVEN IF PEACE IS TEMPORARY IT STILL A GOOD THING! WHAT MORE ARE YOU ASKING?!"

Sei was silence for a few second then respond to Shin question without looking at him. "The complete removal of all borders in China" From Sei solution every person in the room has their eyes widened.

"Removing... all…. borders?" Said Naruto in disbelief

"WHAT" Ten and Shin shout in unison  
"King of Qin do you know what are saying because do you really think the other kingdom would submit to your terms ?" question The king of the mountain tribes. "If the other states do not accept then we will achieve it by force for peace." Said Sei.

Naruto thinks of Sei Sentence _"He wants to bring peace by force"_

* * *

Elsewhere in Naruto world in hidden rain village a strange figure with red hairs sneezes.

* * *

Return to the throne room.

From The young king words and solution, Yôtanwa got perplexes. "This sound like the exact opposite of a path that allows people to live".

"No. you wrong about that!" Argue Sei while punching the ground. He continues. "This era of 500 years of endless warfare has continued far too long. There is no reason it could continue for another 500 years. I draw my sword so that the next generation would perish for nothing and may live."

"Wait a minute, what the hell is talking about!?" Ask Shin still confused.

"I am speaking about my mission." Replied Sei.

"Hey, I thought you just want your throne back from your shit brother!?" Shout the blond boy,

"The throne is merely the first stage of my objective." Stat Sei,

"Your objective? Just what exactly your objective." Ask Shin sweat on his face.

From Shin question, The young king responds with determination in his own tone "I WILL BECOME THE FIRST KING OF ALL OF CHINA BY UNITED IT into A SINGLE GREAT KINGDOM AND I HAVE COME TO YOU AND YOUR PEOPLE TO ACHIEVE THIS GOAL!"

Each has people in the room is surprised by the statement of Sci. They Did not say anything As They gasp. "U-unify ..." says Shin Finish by Heki "all of China ..."

"Wait that means you have to submit all the other states or destroy them all." Said Ten.

"You are correct Ten." Said Sei.

"But that's impossible…. No one before and even now manages to achieve that!" spoke Heki tremble.

"Really?!" Ask Naruto.

When Heki finishes explaining to Naruto, Sei Spoke up again. "That is exactly what I plan to do! If I unify all of the lands under one single flag, then all the fight between states will disappear. From that, all citizens of the land and mountain will be able to see great peace and advance for the future."

Under it masks Yôtanwa was in it thought from Sei early declaration and was thinking some of it pass memory.

* * *

 **Flashback 18 years ago.**

* * *

In the middle of the mountain, a 10-year-old Yôtanwa was standing at the edge of a cliff while looking at the mountain landscape the young decide to ask a question to the two Chouga elders in charge of the leader education. The two former Chugas are both elderly people of small sizes. Their faces are covered with horn masks and their bodies hidden beneath their long different tint dresses each.

"Can I ask you something. Why do we not invade the land of Qin?" Under their mask the two of them had eyes widen but quickly come back to their sense and start to respond "Hoho! As expected of your majesty Yôtanwa-sama!" Said the first one. "Ambitious words indeed!" Said the second elders.

"However, we are not ready for Such ambition" Stated the first elder. "And to be able to conquer Qin, we have to be patient at the time we gather enough strength to do so." Also, stated the second one.

Through the answers of the elders, the young leader decides to ask another question. "So, should we seek peace with them?"

"What are you talking about? It's not possible your majesty. It's impossible to make peace with these Qin monsters." Said the first elders in a hateful tone.

"Please stop thinking about this idea Yôtanwa-sama." suggest the second elders in a pleading tone.

" Everyone is celebrating for the first time in hundreds of years, We finally got a worthy leader of the mountain tribes. They all have high hopes that you will avenge our ancestors against the Qin scum." "And They also want you to make an heir soon." said the second one,

" _... An heir..._ " Thought Yôtanwa and sweat drop, then He changes the heir topic to the previous one. "… But elder, as we slowly fortify our walls in the mountains for years... it's just I feel our world getting smaller and smaller. Whether it be through war or peace... All I want is stretch our world with horizons"

* * *

 **Flash back end**

* * *

The leader was still in his thought, but came to his sense when two new presences appear in the throne room. These two new presences are the elders Chouga (from the flashback).

"Just what are you still debating about a leader-sama." Said one of the elders.  
" WOAH! SOME STRANGE THINGS JUST SHOWED UP!" Shout Shin.  
"Yeah you're right, they look horrible, they look like the result of an Avocado who had sex with an older avocado." Naruto yelled back.

"Guys it's not the time to say stupids thing even if you are right. " Said Ten.  
"YOUR NOT HELPING!" yelled Heki. _"And What the hell is an Avocado?"_

"There is no need for further deliberation." Said the second elder, annoyed by Naruto comment.

"This is the moment we have been waiting for to settle our grudges. That being said, there is no one more familiar with the crimes committed by these Qin scum than us the elders. So please allow us to be the ones to pass judgment on them." Propose the first elders.

At the first end, the second elder begins to proclaim the punishment for the prisoners by starting with Sei. "We should peel the skin off this little king's head of yours and let him dry in the sun."

When Naruto heard Sei sentence he thought _"Man, I do not want to be in his place"_

"As for these four intruders chop them off and feed the pigs as they deserve." Finish the elder. The young blond gasp in shock and shout. "Oh COME ON !"

"What the fuck. I will kill you! You shitty old man !" Shout Shin in anger.

When the sentence was pronounced, one of the former re-ordered the executor to re-continue the punishment. As the executioner was about to chop Ten heads off, he is kicked off by Naruto and projecting him directly at one of the elders causing the elder to be stuck under the weight of the unconscious executor. "Yayo. Take that you piece of trash"

"HEY, I WAS ABOUT TO THAT, MAN.! NO FAIR !" Complains Shin. Who also manage to get out of his stock.

"Sorry, but it was urgent maybe next time" Smile Naruto while he and Shin are standing in the middle of the room.

"Guys When and how did you manage to do that !?" Ask Ten in a high tone still in stuck in her stock.

"Well it was just for situations like this that I practiced untying myself from the ropes with Hyou and how did you learn to get out Naruto?" explain Shin.

"Are you for real that the time for that ?!" Shout Ten.

"That cool as for me I learned that from in my village because we learn how to un-tied our self at the academy" Explain Naruto as He ignored Ten shouting.

" What the hell ! what sort of school would teach kids to do that!" Yell Ten again.

When Naruto finishes his explanation Shin look at Sei and said "Hey Sei. You must be impressed how we manage to get out."

"Not really" Respond the king in his flat tone. From that, ticks of veins appear on both boys forehead.

After the interruption, the first elders shout in native language ordering all the guard in the room to move in front and to protect their leader.

When They saw the guard surrounding them Shin start to sweat and think. "shit"

"Fufufu you two are just as Jio described unpredictable. What interesting kids" Said the leader intrigue what they gonna do now. "Now then, what will you do next?"

From the leader question, Shin speaks up first. "Nothing really. Since you don't want to help us, we will have to leave and find someone else for our task." While smiling and scratching behind his head.

"You fools do you really think you will be able to leave in one piece? You will die by our men as you are out numbers brats!" Yell the elders.

"I think you made error old man."Says Naruto showing a cocky Smile.

"Really and what error It will be?" Ask the leader.

"Because you are the ones who are out number right now." Explain Naruto while he points at the leader.

"Really because right now we only see is a young Slave, King Ei sei, this man and a kid who are still tied up and you a stupid arrogant boy. So where is this army of yours ?"

"Right here Dabayo" exclaims the boy.

"How so ?" asks the savage leader questioning the boy stupidity.

"Because the army his me" Exclaim Naruto while he crosses his fingers and shouts _**" Kage bunshin no Jutsu!"**_

As he shouted, an explosion of smoke appear out of nowhere and cover all of the room. Causing everyone to become confused, nobody knows what's going on. When the smoke disappears, they saw in the room that nothing happen. Seeing this, Yotanwa laughed a little and said mockingly. "Do I suppose to be impressed or scared little one? Because I see no army of yours in front of me."

"Dammit, I am going to die" thought Ten.

"Wrong! my army is here! It's because you don't look the right place." Shouted Naruto while he points the ceiling with his foxy. Realizing where he is pointing at the ceiling every single person look up and gasp with their eyes widen in fear of something; they never saw before in their life. Because the same ceiling of the room is covered with dozens of Naruto (Clones). "YO!" they all salute at the same time, coping Kakashi salute.

Seeing the clones everyone on both side (except for Sei and Yotanwa) starts to panic, causing ten to shout. "What is it going on! Why are there so many Naruto!?" shout Ten. Heki, on the other hand, expressed his panic by repeating the same sentence. "It can not be true, it can not be true, it can not be true!".

Sei says nothing and he is in his thoughts as his eyes widened. _"incredible are they real?"._

The leader who is still calm thought _"Well, this is unexpected."_ "I see that you are right about your army. so what are you are going to do?"

"Well, first I planned that Shin and I were gonna beat the crap out of you and your men and leave. right, Shin?" Said Naruto.

" Yeah you right, I was gonna steal a sword and go I in a rampage, but it seems a few of these guys aren't keen to fight and I also thought we could use this old fart over there as a hostage and get out of here" Explain Shin as he points to the elder who is still under an unconscious guard."

"That's cool, but we do need them. So I got a better plan, " suggest Naruto. " "Really, what is it?" Ask Shin.

When Shin asks his question. Naruto turns around in the direction of Sei and advances toward him stop in front of the young king look at him. Then suddenly he punches Sei in the face.

* * *

 **End of chapter 7.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto x Yotanwa, Kyoukai, that girl** **You** **.**

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and or Kingdom

 **Bijuu and summon : talking and** ** _thinking_**

Human : "talking" and " _thinking"_

 _Justsu_

 **Flash Back.**

* * *

pairing

For Naruto: Yotanwa, Kyoukai, that girl You.

For Shin: Ten and Hinata

* * *

 **Kingdom and the legend of the fox last (25/11/2017)**

* * *

Time in Kingdom and the legend of the fox Chapter 7

"That's cool, but we do need them. So I got a better plan, " said Naruto. " "Really, what is it?" Ask Shin.  
When Shin asks his question. Naruto turns around in the direction of Sei got himself in front of the young king look at him. Then he punches Sei on the face.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Let me tell you a story**

* * *

( Ps: **Yôtanwa is a woman)**

When Naruto struck Sei's face, everyone is silent not because they see a child having the ability to multiply in a great large number. Because this same child has to strike the young king that he had to protect since the debut!

"What the hell, Naruto! Why did you do that !?" Ten screams at Naruto as Sei returned to his knees as he placed his hand on his face as a sign of pain.

"Yes, can you tell me why did you punch me? You know I am a king right." Ask Sei, irritated because he got punched for a reason he does not know yet.

"Let me tell you something. I do not care if you are a king or even a god because you are not my king. For me, I only see a selfish, fool who doesn't listen to anyone. Why the hell did you decide to go without us? We're your friends Sei and if you ever do something like that again, I swear, it's more than a punch that you're going to get! " Warned Naruto then he turned towards Yôtanwa and shouted" Oi old man dressing like a Prada! "

 _"Old man who's dress like a Prada."_ Thought Yôtanwa with one of her twitched under her mask.

Since Sei plan didn't work well, as he was hoping. Shin and Naruto decide together to try to convince them in their own way. "You were going on, about some crap for a while now." Shin complain first.

"Yeah. So let us put this way. It's simple, this idiot is in a pile of shit right now." Said Naruto while pointing at Sei.

"So why not help this dude out by giving him a hand?" Suggest Shin.

"This is the lowest level of argument I've ever seen in my life ... ..." Said Heki in tears of pity. When he hears, the poor combined argument of both idiots.

"We are doom …." cried comically Ten in tears.

Shin continues "Once you helped him out, he will repay you with a huge reward! Like tonnes of treasure and lots of tasty food! And he will even send you loads of pretty girls too. Hehehe." He finishes with a cheeky grin but he is interrupted by Naruto, who does not like the last part in relation to the use of women as a reward.

"No Shin ! I do not agree about this one !" Argue Naruto as he hit Shin head.

"Hey. why not ?" re-argue Shin angrily (comic way).

"I'm ok with the treasures and the food part but I will not allow using women for that, this is immoral, dude. Girls are not objects there are people. you got that pervert !" Shrilled Naruto.

" Fine, fine, no for the girls." Accepted Shin But their conversation is stopped by the elder who is still stuck under the unconscious tribe man knock out by Naruto begin to yell. "Do not think you have the advantage of your little monkey! You are only there to be sacrificed to appease the pain of our ancestors and our vengeance against Qin who also caused us our pain."

As the elders continue his insult but He's stopped by Naruto kicking him in the face. "Will you shut up, you know nothing about pain, were you even there when it happen ?! Do you think by killing us, will change something? Because I telling you. your revenge, It's just some bull shit !" shout Naruto in anger because he doesn't like to be call freak for a good reason.

"And why do you care so much about our ancestors' pain ?" Asked Yôtanwa curious about the sudden proclamation of Naruto.

"I do care because I do know directly the pain of being rejected by everyone ! " Naruto shouted at the leader of the mountain. Causing people to be stunned in silence.

 _"What?"_ Though Shin, Heiki and Ten.

 _"He possesses the pain of being rejected?"_ also Thinks Sei intrigued by Naruto outburst.

"Really? Please tell me the pain you supposed to share with my ancestor ?" Ask the chief of the mountains trying to crack the boy to see if he lies or not.

From that point, Naruto stays silence for a moment and then He began to talks with his attention toward Yotanwa. "Let me tell you a story. …... this story started on the day of my birth. In the village that I came from 13 years ago, My village was attacked by a demon named Kyuubi or the nine tails Fox. As can hear It's a giant fox possessing nine tails."

"Demon !" scream Ten and Heki in their head.

"Whoa" Shin whisper.

"The Kyuubi ?" Say Sei.

He was the most powerful creature, you can ever see. One movement of one his tails can destroy mountains, his roar can obliterate an entire forest and plain. He is full of hate and he uses it against every single human who comes to his pass on this earth." As he describes the demon, the people in the room gaps some thought he was lying other like Ten and Heki eyes widen, Shin thought _"There No way that thing can exist !"_

Naruto continues his story."The people of my village didn't know how he appears and We still don't know why he attacks our village but you should know that many died on that night. They did manage to defeat the demon but they couldn't kill it."

"But If you guys couldn't kill it. how you manage to defeat that thing ?" Asked Ten who still trembling from Naruto description of the fox. Causing Yôtanwa to begin to take an interest in the story of the young boy.

" The only way to defeat it was sealed him. Not to an object but …... to a living creature a person to be precise." Explain Naruto causing the people in the room whisper between them but some of them who are smart like the leaders put two together causing them to have their eyes getting larger.

"So the fourth Hokage our leader decide to seal the Soul of the demon with its power to a newborn child with the cost of his life by giving up his soul to the god of death for his help with the seal." He takes a deep breath and keeps going. "After that during 13 years after the attack of the Fox. This child who got the fox seal inside him was hated by the village thinking that he was the fox reincarnation itself and the boy didn't even know that he had it sealed inside of him. During his life, he got insulted, blame the death of our leader, beaten to death sometimes, ignore and left alone." Said Naruto.

In the room, the people like the tribesmen got sad or give respect to the boy of the story because they think that the boy pain is actually similar to their ancestor. While everyone is in their thought the smart people like Sei and Yôtanwa and put two and two together and understood what he meant by the boy.

"This is Unbelievable" Whisper The young king (Sei).

 _"He can not talking about himself, does he?"_ Thought Yôtanwa who decides to ask the boy. "Can ask you a question young one ?"

"Yes of course. What's it ?" Respond Naruto.

"Were you this newborn child ?" Asked the single person look at the boy with their eye widen. Naruto was silence for a moment then he looks down and Says calmly "YES".

Whisper appear between the guards and servant. "Why should we believe your story you don't have any proof freak. A leader doesn't waste time with this nonsense and executes them as planned !" yelled the first of the elders."

Yes, I do" Respond Naruto annoyed as he takes his orange jacket and black T-shirt and throws them on the floor. causing him to be shirtless. His show he well built in muscle with a huge scar on his chest with several small but discrete scar all over his body. When Yôtanwa saw Naruto top naked body surprises her cause her to flush a little bit under her mask.

In naruto seal

He starts talking to the demon inside of him. "Hey, demon?"

 **"What?"** Answer the fox.

"I'll take some of your chakra," Naruto said.

 **"Okay, I told you could use my chakra a few times did I"** the demon said.

Outside in the real world

Naruto starts to take some chakra from the seal enough to make the seal situated on his stomach visible to everyone around him. When they saw the seal they stunned and they thought _"where the hell it comes from?"._

"You see this seal on my stomach that seal keep this damn thing inside me." Said Naruto. "Can I ask why are you telling and show it, to us ?" Asked the leader.

"I'm telling you all this because I feel this same pain that your ancestors got, all my life since I was born, I was beaten, insulted, rejected, even miss guided by the person who supposes to be my teacher. But unlike you. I didn't seek revenge against them do you know why? Said Naruto while looking at Yôtanwa at the eyes with softens and sadness.

"Why?" Interrupts Sei, who is also interested in the story.

"First because I refuse to reduce myself to their level of stupidity because I know recently that they are just scared of something different because it is human nature. So I know this fear will change to respect so I will always seek a bright future because of my dream." explain Naruto.

"And what's this dream of yours ?" Ask Yotanwa.

"Well, my dream is to become the leader of my village the most powerful shinobi of my village the Hokage no. My dream is to be the best Hokage of all time." Answer Naruto. But then he decides to put a higher tone in his voice against the tribals men with some killing intent.

"And YOU want to kill my friends! For what? a grudge ! this is stupid, if anything, the biggest regret of your ancestors would be how their dream and hope was just a fucking illusion! If you really want your ancestors to rest in peace then instead of some shitty sacrifice! You should turn their dream into reality! And By the way, if you ever threaten me or my friends again" Before he could finish his sentence he let out some chakra from the fox through his body causing him to have the initial jinchûriki form. The pressure he was causing in the room was intense to everyone. None of the mountain warriors has ever felt so much pressure. For the first time in their life, they felt a new feeling in their body. It was fear, they didn't know why they had this fear until they saw naruto new appearance. They saw that Naruto reds eyes like they were seeing the demon itself, his hair was wilder, the fingernails were now like claws.

In Naruto mindscape 

**"OOOH this is going to be fun"** said the demon to himself smirking at what going to happen.

In the real world.

When finishing his transformation he continues his sentence in a dark tone. "I will personally destroy you and your men and this kingdom of yours! " While the warrior gasps and tremble, Yôtanwa has her eyes widen. she had this new feeling she never had in her life it was fear _"By the all the gods this power it's so dark so powerful"_ and lust(?) _"So gooood wait what I am thinking, perhaps I should take Sei proposition plus with the death we will cause. we may satisfy the ancestor in another way."_

 _"So this is the power of the demon he was talking about."_ Think Sei also with his eyes widen. The only one who did not notice is Shin who is too focused on the enemy. Then he began to look around when he noticed the silence.

"What's with this atmosphere ?!" Panic Shin.

"Stop panicking" Order Sei who put his mind up together and look at Naruto. "Coming from you Naruto that is impressive." who he then focuses on Yôtanwa. "Leader of the mountain. you can see. I am a powerless king with no authority or influence. However, my goal of uniting the all of China is something that I take seriously, it is may certainly my only path. So join with me and I will show you the world even larger than your ancestor dreamed of. I Ei Sei 31th king of Qin revive the alliance between the mountain tribe and Qin from years ago! Yotanwa lend me your strength !"

Yotanwa is silent for a small moment in her thought. then she asks a question "…. I have one question for you king of Qin ? Because we are a savage people and we do not settle for half measures. We may well turn your palace into a sea of blood while retaking your throne, Is that fine with you ?"

"What ?!" Gaps Shin, Ten, Heki and Naruto.

"D-does that mean ?... " Asked Heki.

"That was exactly how my throne was taken from me, do you think I would hesitate to do the same ?" Respond Sei with venom about the enemy. Then one of the elders shouts in outrage.

" No my lord stop! You cannot! Our ancest-" He Try to Argue but he's cut off by Yotanwa.

"SILENCE DO NOT MENTION ANYTHING OF GRUDGES OR VENGEANCE IN MY PRESENCE EVER AGAIN !" Order the leader.

"hiiii " Squeak the elder.

"Very well Ei Sei. " Said Yotanwa while taking off her mask revealing her appearance. The small group surprises to see that Yôtanwan is extremely beautiful, a young woman with light-red hair and gray eyes, she also has orange tattoos on her face, one on her forehead, looking like a dot in a parenthesis, and two dots underneath each eye.

"LISTEN! I YÖTANWA OF THE MOUNTAIN TRIBES HAS Decided WE JOINED WITH EI SEI KING OF QIN, IN AN ALLIANCE FOR OUR ANCESTOR! " Declare Yôtanwa.

"A woman !? " Gaps Naruto and Shin.

 _"Ahhhh HOLY SHIT did I called her an old man."_ Thought Naruto who starts to panic in his mind. _"And she more beautiful than most of the girls I saw in my life."_

"WE WILL IMMEDIATELY DEPART TO RECLAIM THE USURPED THRONE! GATHER ALL THE SOLDIERS FROM THE NEARBY MOUNTAINS! PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR BATTLE TO DEATH! OUR GOAL IS THE ROYAL CAPITAL KANYOU !" Declare Yotanwa. "And you." she points at Naruto

" yyyyyes "Squeal Naruto who returns to his normal state but with some of the demon chakra left in his system. She stood up from her throne advance straight toward to the boy who extremely nervous.

"Thank you" thank Yotanwa causing every person to froze in place.

"For what ? " Ask Naruto still nervous about her.

"What you said earlier about us. I'm glad that still exist a man like you who consider woman as a person and not as object " She bent to one knee and give a kiss on his forehead. When Naruto receives the kiss his eyes went wide and his face went completely red. He felt the jealousy from all the men presence in the room.

Shin shout inside his head _"DAMMMMMMM !"_

Heki does the same thing with jealousy. _"Unbelievable that not fair !"_

As she finishes her action she went to his ears and whisper "But Next time you call me old I will personally cut You into tiny pieces." Naruto went pale while the demon is laughing when They heard her warning. Then she went back to her feet and order. " Jio tell my warriors to prepare the horses for every one we go descend the mountain faster."

"Wait I got a better idea" Protest Naruto.

"Really I would like to see that " Said Yotanwa intrigued by the boy attention.

In Naruto mindscape

 **" What are you planning? "** Demand The fox has feels his chakra being used.

Real world.

Naruto made hands sign and yelled as he slams on the ground, _**" Kuchiyose no Jutsu "**_ (summoning no Jutsu ) a small smoke explosion appears in the room making gasp every one.

When the smoke disperses. Appears a small creature of orange color with purple markings on her lips and around her eyes. A silence appeared for a few minutes until Shin decided to tease Naruto with a sly smile. " Really Naruto. This is your idea because I find it a little too small for me hehehe ….."

"Dammit, it wasn't what I wanted to do !" Yelled Naruto. The little toad who was summoned began to look around him trying to find who summon him until he hears a familiar voice. When he found the origin of this voice he sees Naruto and shouted with joy **" Oh by all the mighty toad, Naruto is that you! I saw happy to see you. Where have been? Everyone is looking for you. Even some believe you are dead !"**

" Sorry, Gamakichi. I got myself entangled in a civil war " Excuse Naruto while scratching the back of his head.

 **"Ha ha, you're the really the only idiot to find yourself in a situation like that ! "** laugh Gamakichi.

"Shut up! I was forced !" Cried Naruto. As Naruto and the little creature are shouting each other. The people around them all got different reaction certainly Heki and Ten who begin to panic " What the hell is going on !"

"It's me or this frog just talked. " Heki said.

 **"First of all I'm not a Frog but a toad and my name is Gamakachi, what's your name? "** Ask the small toad.

" Aaaah ! What the hell that thing just talk to me!" Yell Shin while pointing at the small toad.

 **" Man, Naruto you do meet some strange people certainly this idiot"** Said Gama while looking at Shin.

" What did you call me! You want a fight ugly !" Shout Shin.

 **" You know what I bet I can beat the crap out of you! idiot !"** yells back the small toad.

"Bring it on ugly !"

"enough !" order Sei causing them to stops and looks at the king.

With that Sei turn his attention to Naruto and order. « Naruto will you explain now, what you did and who is this?" as He points at the toad.

"What you never heard and saw about a summon before?"

"No, explain" order Sei again.

"Fine, Mmmmmhh how can I explain." Think Naruto trying a good explanation but He is beat when Gamakichi presents himself and began to explain. "Hi, My name is Gamakichi son of Gamabunta chief toad of Mount Myōboku. And I'm a summon. If you wonder what is the summoning. The Summoning Technique is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to transport me or other across long distances instantly and uses blood as a sacrifice.

"I see, and I presume that Naruto is your summoner." presume Sei.

"yep, he is. By contract with the toads. Hey Naruto this one is quite smart not like the other one." said Gamakichi smirking at Shin who frown.

"You really want a fight ugly." said Shin cracking his hands ready to punch the small creature.

"Bring it on, moron." provoke Gama.

"Will you two shut up !" Order Naruto by hitting them both on their head. From the order, Shin and Gamakichi calm them self and focus on Naruto as Naruto finish, He looks at Gamakichi and apologize to him

" Sorry about that." He apologizes to the others. "Ok let me presenting you Guys. one of my friend and summon Gamakichi."

 **" Yo, any friends of Naruto are friends of mine !"** Exclaim Gamakichi with a happy tone.

" Gamakichi these are my new friends this guy who you just call an idiot is Shin he cool and he knows how to fight. "Said Naruto.

"Hi " Responds Shin from Naruto introduction glaring at the summon.

" This is Ten." Said Naruto.

"Hi" Ten hesitates toward the small creature.

" And this Heki he's the weakest of the group. " Said Naruto with a shitty grin on his face.

" Why youuuuu! " argue Heki.

"What it true most when we in a shitty situation I got the impression you were pissing yourself." Replies Naruto causing Shin to laughs and Yotanwa to giggle.

 **"Hey who this pretty lady is she your new ..."** Said Gamakichi but was cut off by Naruto who put his hand on the small toad mouth.

"SHHHH ! This is Yotanwa. She the leader of the mountains tribes and no She's too scary." Said Naruto who whispers on the scary part. He then focuses at Sei.

" And the teme over there Is Sei. Apparently, he's the king of this country who try to get the throne back from his shitty half-brother." Said Naruto.

" Hnn " respond Sei not happy with the nickname.

 **" Whoa Is that me or he sound like the emo Uchiha friend."** Whisper Gamakichi. "Hey you're right he does sound like teme (Sasuke)." whisper back Naruto.

"Hnnn!" Frone Sei louder.

 **"By the way why did you summon me ?"** Asked Gamakichi.

"Actually I wanted to summon Gamabunta." Respond Naruto. A silence appeared between Naruto and Gamakichi until spoke again. **"You wanted to summon my dad"** Naruto nodded his head to say yes. **"In this small room ? "** The small toad asked again

"Well yeah ! Why ?" Respond Naruto while smiling like an idiot. Another moment of silence appears until Gamakichi jumped on Naruto grab the Cole of his jumper and start to shake him like hell.

 **"What the hell man! Do you want to get yourselves killed !"** Gamakichi shouts at the boy.

"Hey, you. what are talking about ?" Asked Shin.

 **"This idiot try to summon my father without thinking !"** yelled Gamakichi.

"What about you father? " Demand Shin.

 **"What about my father! My father is a giant toad who is the size of a freaking huge building. Think what happens if this idiot summons him in this tiny room like here ! "**. Explain Gamakichi. At this moment Shin starts to put two together and he realizes what would happen if Naruto manages to achieved his action.

"WHAT!" From there, Shin with Gamakichi begins to beat Naruto.

After one friendly beating. Naruto is on the ground half unconscious with His face covered of bruise and foot mark. The person in the room had different thought.

 _ _"What an idiot "__ Thought Ten.

 _ _"Take that ! you imbecile! This is payback !"__ Thought Sei smiling in his head from by enjoying Naruto beating.

"Man this feels good " Said Shin smiling as he rubs his hands.

 **"I know right, buddy,"** Said Gamakichi.

" You know what you cool Gamakichi" Said Shin offering your high five. **" You to man. You cool."** Replied Gamikichi as he jumped making the high five with Shin.

 _"Wait A Minute ! a few second ago He was terrified of him and now their look like They are best friends! "_ Thought Ten.

 **"OK, guys I will be leaving now tell Naruto when he wakes up that I will inform lady Tsunade that he is still alive and what he doing now."** Said Gamakichi.

"No problem, I tell him that " Said Shin.

 **"Ok bye guys see you later !"** Gamakichi. But something went wrong because when he tries to go back home nothing happens he was still there in the throne room.

* * *

 **end of chapter 8**


	9. Kingdom caracter note 1

Character fiche 1 Arc : battle fot the throne of Qin.

* * *

Sei fraction

* * *

Ei **Sei** (Age : 14 year)

Right heir to the throne, escaped the royal capital Kanyou after the coup by his younger half brother. His objectify for the moment is to ask the help of mountain people without getting killed by them.

*Appearance : He has black shoulder-length hair and brown eyes and he is wearing red royal clothes with yellow lines.

*weapon : He possesses a sword.

*Relation with the character.

Helping Sei : - Shin - Ten - Naruto.

Underling : - Shoubun Kun - Heki.

 **Shoubun Kun**

A loyal vassal of the young king Ei Sei and commander of the soldiers also loyal to Sei.

*Appearance : He has a moustache and long dark hair, He wears armor on the battlefield and court robes as an official.

*weapon : He possesses a sword.

*Relation with the character.

Underling : Heki.

Obey : The king of Qin Sei.

 **Heki**

Young lieutenant of the army of Qin and right hand of Shoubun Kun.

*weapon : He possesses a sword.

 **Shin** (Age 14)

Shin is a young slave boy (also the main character of the manga Kingdom) has the objectify for him and his dead best friend Piao Hyou to become one the legendary general of the heavens.

*Appearance: Shin is a thin young boy with spiky black hair styled with a rat-tail on the back.

*weapon : He possesses a sword.

*Relation with the character  
Allies: - ShunBun Kun (from the rebel armies loyal to Sei) - Heki (from the rebel armies loyal to Sei)

 ** TEN** (Age 10)

Last member of a mountain tribe currently assisting Shin and Sei hoping to get paid one day

*Appearance: Ten is a little girl with blue eyes and short hair, giving her a tomboyish appearance which was enough for Shin and Naruto to mistake her for a boy.

*weapon : Blow Dart.

*Relation with the character :

Comrades who helping Sei: - Shin - Naruto  
Allies: - Shun Bun Kun (from the rebel armies loyal to Sei) - Heki (from the rebel armies loyal to Sei)

 **Naruto** Uzumaki (Age 13)

Young ninja of the hidden leaf village of ninja world who end up in the kingdom in a mysterious way. He decided to help Sei hoping to find a way back home hoping to accomplish his dream to become Hokage.

* Appearance : Uzumaki Naruto is a ninja of the Hidden Village of Konoha. He became the Jinchuriki of Kyûbi the day of his birth - which led to his being rejected by most people of Konoha during his childhood. Naruto is wearing an orange tracksuit top with the shoulders and round blue size white swirl with a pendant on the side, an Uzumaki red swirl on the back, a wide white collar, trousers orange, with a hem to mid-calf leggings, a Shuriken holster attached above his right knee (because it is right-handed), blue sandals and a blue headband with the symbol of the leaf on a metal plate.

*weapon : kunai, Shuriken, papers bombs

*Relation with the character

Comrades who helping Sei: - Shin - Ten

Allied : - ShunBun Kun (from the rebel armies loyal to Sei) - Heki (from the rebel armies loyal to Sei).

 **Gamakichi**

Gamakichi is a toad from Mount Myōboku. He is the personal summon of Naruto Uzumaki.

* Appearance : He is a young orange toad with purple markings around his eyes, mouth and stomach and wore a blue jacket.

*weapon : none

*Relation with the character:

Summoner : Naruto

friend : Shin new best friend.

* * *

Mountain tribes' faction ( hero allied )

* * *

 **YoTanWa**

Leader of the mountain tribes Situated in Qin.

* Appearance : Yôtanwan is extremely beautiful, young woman with light-red hair and gray eyes, she also has orange tattoos on her face, one on her forehead, looking like a dot in a parenthesis, and two dots underneath each eye.

Ba **Jio**

Mountain warrior and loyal lieutenant of the leader of mountain people located west of Qin kingdom.

* Appearance : he is a well-built and tall man with long dark hair arranged in the back. He wears nothing but a cloth around his waist with his two big knifes tacked at the back of his belt. His face is always hidden by a mask that has a circle around the right eye and on the left five marks in a circle pattern and five spikes coming from the top.

*weapon : Dual Knives

*Relation with the character :

Comrade : Tajifu

 **Tajifu**

Mountain warrior and loyal lieutenant of the leader of mountain people located west of Qin kingdom.

* Appearance : is a massive well-built man with orange tattoos. He only wears clothes around his waist and has a mask like all of the Mountain people.

*weapon : Mace

*Relation with the character :

Superiour :Leader of the mountain YoTanWa

Comrade Ba Jio

* * *

Seikyou (enemy fraction)

* * *

 **Sei kyou**

The younger half-brother of Sei. Initially self-centred and arrogant, he organized the coup d'etat with chancellor Ketsu. The young prince is extremely cruel and ruthless in completing his goals. He thought that people who were not royal had lower blood and were thus worthless; therefore, he was extremely angry that Ei Sei became king when his mother did not have any blood connection to the throne.

* Appearance: Seikyou is younger than Sei. He has long dark hairs. He is dressed in clothing befitting of royalty colour blue with long white sleeves.

*Relation with the character

Obey Seikyou: -. Chancellor Ketsu - Mister Shi

 **Mister Shi**

Shi Shi or mister was Chancellor Ketsu's strategist.

*Appearance : Average build, and always in a brown attire of a court official. Has short shaved hair and a black beard.

 **Chancellor Ketsu**

Left chancellor of Qin, a greedy official aiming for the highest rank and he was Seikyou's supporter and ally.

*Appearance : He an obese man who always wore court purple robes. Black shaved hair with a black goatee.

*Relation with the character

Obey Seikyou: -. Chancellor Ketsu - Mister Shi

Assists: STB

* * *

Mysterious Neutral character ?

* * *

 **Ouki**

OuKi, a branch member of the **Ou** Family is a Great General and one of the Six Great Generals of Qin.

*Appearance : OuKi was a huge and muscular man. He had long dark hair, flowing on his back, a three-pronged goatee and remarkably large lips. He had tribal tattoos on his forearms and numerous scars on his whole body. When in battle, Ou Ki wore a blue set of armor befitting for a general under a crimson cape. He also had a set of unique neck and shoulder guards on his armor.

* * *

 **And You guys want to add please tell me. Ok peace.**


End file.
